12 días con Chat Noir
by ritorudeito
Summary: Las fiestas están cada vez más cerca, y Chat Noir está decidido a darle a Ladybug el regalo perfecto. ¿El problema? ¡Todo sale desastrosamente mal! ¿Podrá Chat Noir encontrar a tiempo el regalo perfecto para Ladybug?... el LadyNoir que esperaban! y que amaran!
1. Chapter 1

"_**12 Días con Chat Noir"**_

.

_Historia Original por: Taurus Pixie_

_Traducción de: RitoruDeito_

_._

_SINOPSIS: _

_Las fiestas están cada vez más cerca, y Chat Noir está decidido a darle a Ladybug el regalo perfecto. ¿El problema? ¡Todo parece ir desastrosamente mal! ¿Podrá Chat Noir encontrar a tiempo el regalo perfecto para Ladybug?_

_._

**DÍA 1: **

**Una perdiz en un peral **

.

"¡Ay!" exclamó Adrien tras la quinta cortada de papel. Lentamente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca haciendo una mueca ante el ardor. Su espalda comenzaba a doler tras haber estado todo el día sentado frente a su escritorio, pero no le importaba. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos por recortes de papel y sus manos llenas de pegamento y brillo como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años y no un adolescente de catorce. Su escritorio parecía como si hubiera sido bombardeado con los adornos para manualidades que se apilaban por todas partes

Adrien tenía que admitir que tal vez se había excedido un poco al comprar todas esas cosas pero no tenía una idea clara de lo que podría necesitar. Después de todo no era una persona muy creativa así que ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Así que supuso que era mejor exagerar y estar seguro y no arriesgarse y entrar en pánico

Tomando un profundo respiro, Adrien volvió a su pequeño proyecto en el que ya llevaba trabajando todo el día. Solo esperaba que a ella le gustara. Él realmente había querido hacerle algo especial. Ladybug era un hueso duro de roer cuando se trataba de descubrir que la impresionaría

Pero Adrien estaba decidido

Decidido a darle a Ladybug el regalo perfecto.

Había pasado muchas horas de compras esperando que tal vez algo saltará sobre él. Lamentablemente, nada lo hizo. Esto hizo que Adrien se preguntará: _¿Y sí él hacía algo para ella?... _Quizá, eso lo haría más especial. Sería más como un regalo del corazón y sería un bono extra si podía impresionar a Ladybug con sus habilidades creativas

Después de todo, sí Adrien había logrado sobresalir en todo lo demás ¿Por qué no en artes y manualidades?

Desafortunadamente, su padre nunca consideró que fuera algo apropiado para él. Había aprendido sobre historia del arte pero su padre nunca permitió algo realmente creativo que no se tratara de moda. Así que nunca había hecho esculturas o pintado cuadros. Solo recordaba haberlo hecho cuando era niño pero conforme crecía, su padre había querido que se enfocara más en sus materias académicas

Pero ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Después de todo, solo era una pequeña escultura

\- ¡Termine! – exclamó Adrien alegremente mirando su creación

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió de su trabajo cuando Plaga se acercó a inspeccionarlo. El kwami primero observó con ojos entrecerrados y confundidos y no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a reprimir una risa provocando al instante que su portador sintiera que su corazón se hundía en su propio pecho

\- ¿Qué se supone que es, exactamente? – preguntó Plaga

\- ¡Una perdiz en un peral! – respondió Adrien entre dientes

Plaga rio disimuladamente – Parece que se caerá en cualquier momento

Adrien se había sentido bastante confiado respecto a su trabajo, hasta ese momento cuando la reacción de Plaga lo hizo sentir inseguro

"_¿No estaba tan mal… cierto?"_

¿Ladybug si podría distinguir lo que se suponía que era?... Adrien podía verlo fácilmente pero ¿solo porque él era el artista detrás de esto?... ¡Estaba seguro de que había seguido el tutorial en línea con exactitud!

La pequeña escultura de un árbol hecho de cartón sobresalía de la pequeña maceta decorada con hojas verdes brillantes. Una pequeña perdiz se sentaba encima llevando una nota en el pico con el nombre de _"Ladybug". _Pequeños y brillantes corazones rojos colgaban de las ramas del árbol. Tal vez Adrien había exagerado un poco con eso pero… _simplemente no pudo evitarlo. _Cada vez que pensaba en Ladybug añadía un corazón más queriendo transmitir lo mucho que ella significa para él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo ideándolo. Había querido darle algo especial y desde su corazón y quizá con la temática decembrina. Realmente esperaba que a Ladybug le gustara. No podía confiar del todo en la opinión de Plaga quien, después de todo, se burlaba de él por cualquier cosa

\- ¿Por qué Ladybug querría algo como esto? – la voz de Plaga sacó a Adrien de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué no solo le das un delicioso trozo de camembert?

\- ¡Porque eso no es especial! – dijo Adrien seguido de un suspiro – Además, estoy seguro que Ladybug tiene mejores gustos que eso y… _Quería hacerle algo que ayude a mostrar lo que siento por ella _

\- …Piensas demasiado en eso – dijo Plaga rodando los ojos

_\- El problema es… siento que no estoy pensando lo suficiente… Ladybug es tan hermosa y sorprendente – _Adrien suspiró de forma soñadora mientras miraba al techo con ojos entrecerrados - _¿Qué podría ser digno de ella?_

Plaga se quejó – _Y va de nuevo… modo romántico-sentimental otra vez_

Adrien ignoró el comentario de Plaga mientras continuaba mirando hacia el techo. Ladybug hacia cosas increíbles todos los días. Mantenía a salvo a todo Paris y ayudaba a mucha gente. Ella merecía mucho más de lo que él tenía para ofrecerle… Solo quería mostrarle realmente todo su amor y su aprecio

Y tal vez… ¡Solo tal vez! Sí su regalo la impresionaba lo suficiente, ella podría estar tan feliz que lo atesoraría para siempre. Podría estar tan emocionada y conmovida por sus esfuerzos que, si tenía suerte… _podría darle un beso debajo de un muérdago… _Algo que se moría por hacer desde el último año pero sin haber tenido oportunidad. Quizá este sería su año de suerte… Ella lo besaría debajo del muérdago y eso crearía en ella sentimientos por él… _luego podrían casarse, ¡huir juntos! ¡Y vivir en una isla con un hámster llamado…!"_

\- Y hablando de Ladybug ¿no debías haber llegado a la patrulla con ella desde hace diez minutos?

Adrien fue sacado de golpe de su sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración se agitó con pánico cuando vio la hora en la pantalla de su computadora. Plaga tenía razón. ¡Debería haberse reunido con Ladybug hacía diez minutos! Se había sumergido tanto en sus fantasías que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo

\- ¡No! ¡Ladybug va a matarme! – gritó Adrien saltando de su silla con tanta fuerza que esta fue enviada hacia atrás al fondo de su habitación y no le importaba ¡Las cosas ya no iban según lo planeado!

Ladybug estaría de mal humor con él. ¡Ese no sería el comienzo perfecto para darle su regalo a Ladybug!

¿Y si ella lo odiaba? ¿Y si Plaga tenía razón y su regalo era horrible? ¿Y si estaba tan molesta con él por llegar tarde a la patrulla que rechazaba su regalo?

¡Así nunca recibiría un beso bajo el muérdago! ¡Nunca llegaría a pedirle matrimonio! ¡No se casarían! ¡Y nunca tendrían ese lindo hámster!

¡¿Cómo es posible que todo había comenzado a ir tan desastrosamente mal?!

\- ¡Plaga! ¡Las garras! – gritó atrayendo a un Plaga con aspecto molesto al interior de su anillo

Tras un resplandor verde, se convirtió en Chat Noir. Estaba a punto de saltar por la venta cuando recordó su regalo. Se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo rápidamente. Era una pena que no tuviera tiempo de envolverlo pero, envolverlo podía arruinarlo de todos modos

Presa del pánico, Chat Noir avanzó por la ciudad de Paris corriendo a toda velocidad por los tejados hasta el lugar habitual donde él y Ladybug se reunían para patrullar la ciudad

Todo el tiempo cuidaba mantener su regalo para Ladybug acunado con fuerza en sus manos. Maldijo cuando algunas de las decoraciones comenzaban a soltarse y caer y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para secarse. Algunos de los corazones comenzaban a caer de las ramas del árbol y Chat sintió terror cuando uno de estos era arrastrado por la fría brisa de invierno

_Bueno… Ladybug no se daría cuenta si faltaba un corazón ¿cierto?_

Chat Noir tragó saliva y se detuvo en seco al ver a Ladybug paseándose por la azotea frente a él, revisando su yoyo antes de suspirar y seguir caminando… _Se veía tan hermosa con la puesta de sol detrás de ella… La forma en que la luz del sol brillaba contra su cabello oscuro, en que su traje se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo… cuando levantaba la vista de su yoyo… el pequeño pliegue preocupado que se formaba entre sus cejas… _Al instante, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al verla, su boca comenzó a secarse y pequeñas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago

¡Sí!... ¡Él podría hacer esto!... ¡Podría darle el regalo!... ¡Había trabajado duro en eso!... _Era el resultado de su amor por ella _

Pero… _¿y si ella lo odiaba?_

\- ¿Chat Noir?

Chat se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el repentino llamado. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la realidad cuando se encontraron con Ladybug que había dejado de pasearse por el tejado y ahora estaba volteada hacia él, mirándolo confundida

\- Estaba comenzando a preocuparme ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Ladybug - ¿Qué haces parado ahí?

Ladybug enganchó la cuerda de su yoyo alrededor de la chimenea que estaba junto a él y enseguida aterrizó con gracia a su lado, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación… Chat Noir podía mirar esos ojos y desear perderse en ellos para siempre… _no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar la eternidad_

Tragó saliva de nuevo sintiendo que las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Aferró su regalo sintiendo que todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla sin decir nada

\- Okey, ahora estoy realmente preocupada – dijo Ladybug sonando cada vez más aterrada – Nunca estas tan callado… ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡No! – la tranquilizó Chat Noir rápidamente, observando como los hombros de Ladybug se relajaban aunque seguía mirándolo confundida

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

\- Yo… ehh… - Chat Noir quería golpearse. Siempre había sentido confianza con ella ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿era porque este era el primer regalo que iba a darle? ¿Era por qué le aterrorizaba la idea de que ella lo rechazara? _No estaba seguro, _pero sabía que su plan probablemente estaba en ruinas. Aun así, no quería seguir asustándola – Te… tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti _¡bueno!... _en realidad, _hice_ un regalo de navidad para ti – Chat Noir levantó hacia ella la pequeña escultura que le había hecho

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron dilatados por la sorpresa antes de parpadear mientras lo miraba

_\- Aww, Chat… No tenias que…_

_**Woooosh!**_

Una fuerte brisa invernal sopló destruyendo lo que quedaba de la escultura de Chat Noir. El tronco del árbol estaba casi arrancado por completo mientras los pequeños corazones eran arrastrados por el viento. La perdiz cayó por completo del árbol a la vez que el pegamento, aún húmedo, dejaba una mancha a su paso dejando la escultura con un aspecto deformado y patético

Todo lo que Chat Noir pudo hacer fue mirarlo en sus manos mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba ligeramente

\- Chat… ¿Estas…?

\- ¡Y este no era! ¡Obviamente que este no era el regalo que quería darte a ti! – Chat Noir reía nerviosamente a la vez que comenzaba a retroceder - ¡Como si yo fuera de verdad a darte algo tan horrible!

\- Chat, esta bie…

\- La próxima vez que te vea, te daré el regalo que te mereces ¡Esto fue solo una broma! – dijo Chat Noir mientras fingía una risa - ¡Prometo que tendrás un regalo digno de alguien tan increíble como tú! ¡Ya lo veras! – decía Chat Noir mientras dejaba caerla escultura y terminaba de retirarse sin más

\- ¡Chat! ¡Espera! ¿Y la…? – intentó decir Ladybug aunque fue demasiado tarde pues Chat Noir ya había desaparecido de su vista - ¿_y la patrulla?_

Ladybug suspiró y entonces miró la escultura rota que Chat Noir había dejado caer al suelo. Curiosa, ella se agachó, lo recogió con cuidado y suavidad y entonces admiró el trabajo de Chat Noir antes de mirar en dirección donde el chico había desaparecido. Ladybug sonrió al tiempo que sacudía lentamente la cabeza y aferraba con cuidado la escultura de Chat Noir antes de retirarse en el atardecer.

* * *

**N/T: _Aww, mi pobre gatito... _**

**Ahh ¿sorpresa?... **Okey! les dije que iba a recompensar todos mis retrasos en el año y pueden tomar esto como un regalo especial de mi para ustedes!... El año pasado descubrí y disfrute como nunca de esta historia y supe que ustedes, mis queridos lectores tenían que disfrutarla también así que hable con la autora original y me concedió su permiso para compartirla con ustedes

La chica se llama, aquí en Fanfiction, "_**Taurus Pixie**" _y obvio ella se merece todos los créditos por crear esta trama! A mi me encanta y se que a ustedes también les va gustar! Yo solo me estoy encargando de la traducción... el año pasado yo esperaba ansiosa todos los días por un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y no hay uno solo que no disfrutara! Se que la amaran!

Ahora... dejen muchos reviews para que la autora compruebe que no mentí cuando dije que iban a amar su historia!


	2. Dos tórtolas

**DÍA 2:**

**Dos Tórtolas **

**.**

\- ¿Secuestraste aves? – exclamó Plaga antes de estallar en carcajadas. El pequeño kwami negro rodó sobre la cama de Adrien agarrándose el estómago mientras su risa seguía llenando la habitación

Adrien se giró para mirarlo antes de gritar cuando las dos tórtolas que había encontrado e infiltrado en su habitación comenzaron a volar a su alrededor y a golpearse constantemente contra la enorme ventana de su habitación intentando huir hacia el cielo. Adrien corrió rápidamente tras ellas tratando de que se calmaran. Estornudó cuando unas de sus plumas comenzaron a caer al piso de su habitación. Su nariz pronto comenzaría a arder, pero si eso lo llevaría a darla a Ladybug el regalo perfecto, entonces que así fuera

\- ¡No los secuestre! – logró protestar Adrien cuando las dos tórtolas se calmaron y se acomodaron en su aro de baloncesto mirando desde ahí a Plaga y Adrien

\- ¡Te apropiaste de aves de la calle! – logró decir Plaga cuando pudo dejar se reír unos segundos – Eso se llama secuestro

\- ¡No los estoy lastimando! – argumento Adrien – Fue un impulso del momento al desear hacer algo romántico para Ladybug… escuche que las tórtolas son navideñas y entonces las vi y al verlas fue como si me gritaran que tenía la oportunidad romántica y perfecta – dijo Adrien antes de estornudar de nuevo

\- No creo que estornudar en la cara de Ladybug pueda ser considerado un momento romántico – dijo Plaga riendo entre dientes

\- ¡Y es por eso que he ideado el plan más perfecto! – dijo Adrien sonriendo con autosuficiencia y cruzando los brazos por el pecho – Las tórtolas no son el regalo principal, solo una pequeña parte de él – entonces el chico miró hacia las palomas comenzando a parecer algo preocupado – Aunque debo admitir que, cuando imagine a las tórtolas pensé que serían blancas, del tipo romántico que ves en las bodas y esas cosas… estas parecen más como pichones

\- Entonces, tu plan es contraproducente – dijo Plaga riendo entre dientes

\- ¡No! – dijo Adrien rápidamente – Es… ¡puede funcionar así! – afirmó – Las palomas son fáciles de entrenar ¿no? Pienso hacer que las tórtolas lleven unas flores y una tarjeta a Ladybug, será algo muy romántico y misterioso, de esta forma no tengo que preocuparme por ponerme tímido como la última vez ni enfrentar la vergüenza de lo de ayer y entonces Ladybug estará tan feliz que olvidará lo que paso ayer ¡Y viviremos felices para siempre!

\- Si… eh, estoy bastante seguro de que ya puedo detectar varios defectos en ese plan tuyo que…

\- ¡Dije que viviremos felices para siempre! – insistió Adrien

\- ¡Okey, okey! – dijo Plaga – lo que digas chico

\- Este es el regalo perfecto para Ladybug, lo sé – aseguro Adrien con total confianza antes de sostener en sus manos una bolsa de semillas que había tomado de la cocina – ahora, solo tengo que entrenarlos

Tomó mucho más tiempo y mucho más esfuerzo del que Adrien esperaba. Al principio aves simplemente no querían cooperar. Lo miraban antes de volar por la habitación ignorándolo por completo y volviendo a estrellarse contra la ventaba. Hasta que Adrien por fin pudo llamar su atención con las semillas, cuando tras estornudar, algunas de estas cayeran al suelo atrayendo a las aves que comenzaron a comerlas hasta llegar a él, sabiendo de donde provenían

Adrien sonreía mientras caminaban hacia él, mirándolo, esperando que él dejara caer un poco más… Ahora con su atención, con suerte, ahora sí podría entrenarlas para llevar el regalo a Ladybug

Le tomó toda la tarde hasta que logró que ambas volaran hacia el aro de baloncesto llevando los regalos en las garras. Mientras tanto, Plaga reía todo el tiempo sobre todo cuando unas de las aves intento arrebatar la bolsa de semillas a Adrien. Podían ser bastante astutos para ser pájaros

\- ¿No sigues creyendo que esto va a funcionar, cierto? – cuestionó Plaga mientras se tragaba una trozo entero de queso

\- Logre que volaran hasta el aro de baloncesto con los regalos – dijo Adrien mientras seguía alimentando a las aves para mantenerlas interesadas

\- Pero Ladybug no es un aro de baloncesto – dijo Plaga

\- Ya sé que no lo es – Adrien respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios que comenzaban a formarse. La incertidumbre de Plaga no lo hacía sentir mejor – Pero seguro que las aves lo resuelven – dijo Adrien antes de volver a estornudar

Plaga negó - ¿Cómo termine con un Chat Noir alérgico a las plumas? Es una deshonra para la raza gatuna

Adrien se quedó sin aire cuando se percató de la posición del sol en el cielo – Mejor nos ponemos en marcha si queremos atrapar a Ladybug a tiempo

\- ¡Ahh! – se quejó Plaga – pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho viéndote como entrenador de aves

\- ¡Las garras! – dijo Adrien ignorando las burlas de su kwami

Plaga se quejó mientras era atraído al interior del anillo. Una vez transformado en Chat Noir, Adrien tomó sus regalos para Ladybug y reunió al par de tórtolas en dos pequeñas jaulas que había conseguido para transportarlas por la ciudad mientras buscaba a Ladybug. Abrió su ventaba y se lanzó hacia la ciudad

Las tórtolas al instante batieron sus alas en pánico lanzando plumas por todas partes. La nariz de Chat Noir comenzó a arder más y su garganta se sentía increíblemente rasposa mientras volvía a estornudar… Solo le quedaba esperar que sus estornudos no delataran su presencia ante Ladybug antes de tiempo

Pero, por una vez la suerte parecía estar de su lado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrará a Ladybug sentada en un tejado mirando a la Torre Eiffel que comenzaba a brillar, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo ¿_Cómo era posible que cada vez que la veía ella se viera mucho más impresionante como para robarle el aliento_? Su belleza era algo a lo que no lograba acostumbrarse. No pudo evitar comenzar a verla con expresión soñadora, sin querer nada más que poder verla para siempre

Pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía

Necesitaba entregarle sus regalos

Tomando un profundo respiro, Chat Noir colocó las jaulas en el suelo y se agacho junto a ellas abriendo con cuidado las puertas. Las tórtolas permanecieron acurrucadas dentro de las jaulas mirando curiosamente a Chat Noir. Él les sonrió agitando la bolsa de semillas frente a ellos intentando atraerlas. Las tórtolas al instante comenzaron a avanzar hipnotizadas por la bolsa de semillas

_¡Bien!_ Con suerte eso significaba que el entrenamiento había funcionado.

Continuo atrayéndolas con la comida guiándolas hacia las rosas rojas y la tarjeta de Ladybug que había colocado con cuidado en el suelo del tejado. Chat Noir comenzó a sentir más confianza al ver que las aves parecían recordar y al instante saltaron y tomaron los regalos

\- _Buenos pajaritos_ – elogió Chat Noir agitando de nuevo frente a ellos la bolsa de semillas - ¿_recuerdan lo que viene después?_

Chat Noir señaló a Ladybug que seguía sentada en la parte superior del tejado de un edificio de apartamentos mirando hacia el espacio. Sus piernas colgaban del borde del techo balanceándolas de un lado a otro. Ella aún no lo había visto, pero Chat Noir sabía que eso no sería por mucho tiempo, así que tenía que apresurarse

Las aves parecían inseguras al principio, pero justo antes de que Chat Noir empezara a sentir pánico, las tórtolas por fin despegaron haciéndole estornudar de nuevo. Pero su incomodidad pronto se convirtió en alegría al ver a las aves volar hacia Ladybug

_¡Si! _Aplaudió Chat Noir en su mente ¡Funcionaría! ¡iban a entregarle los regalos!. Siguió observando como volaban y se acercaban cada vez más a Ladybug… Mas cerca, y mas cerca ¡Y más cerca! Hasta que…

La expresión alegre de Chat Noir se transformó en una de horror al ver que los pájaros continuaron volando hacia el horizonte hasta desaparecer de su vista llevándose con ellos los regalos de Ladybug quien también había salido de su ensueño al verlos pasar justo frente a ella y mirarlos alejarse para luego parpadear y entrecerrar los ojos confundida

Con el corazón encogido, Chat Noir se ocultó justo a tiempo cuando la mirada de Ladybug se giró en su dirección. Contuvo el aliento esperando que ella no lo hubiera visto y descubierto… Los segundos pasaron y no hubo ningún sonido de Ladybug acercándose a él

Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar, Ladybug estaba ahora de pie en el tejado todavía mirando confundida a su alrededor. Después de otros segundos, observó cómo su lady se encogía de hombros antes de quitarse el yoyo y partiendo hacia la noche

Todo ese tiempo, Chat Noir podía sentir su corazón roto cuyos pedazos podían ser llevados por la brisa de la noche. Golpeó su cabeza ante la humillación y frustración… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Debió saber que las tórtolas necesitarían más de un día de entrenamiento. Ahora no le vería fin a esto con Plaga y además significaba que de nuevo se encontraba sin un regalo para Ladybug

Tendría que volver al tablero de planes.

* * *

**N/T: **_Ay Chat!_... Yo siempre le dije a la autora que su historia era perfecta para los c_hibisodios_... ¿quien me apoya?

Nos leemos pronto! Los capítulos se ponen mejores cada vez! ya lo verán!


	3. Tres gallinas francesas

**DIA TRES:**

**Tres gallinas francesas **

.

"**¡Miraculous Ladybug!" **gritó la heroína lanzando su amuleto encantado al aire. Al instante una oleada de mágicas mariquitas los rodeó reparando todo el año que había causado la victima del akuma. Las jaulas fueron arregladas y las gallinas volvieron a su lugar. Toda la casa había vuelto a la forma en que era antes, como si en ella no se hubiera llevado una gran batalla

Chat Noir miró su mano en la que aún brillaba la esfera mágica del cataclismo. Ni siquiera había tenido que usarlo. No había sido tan útil en esta pelea pero _¿en cuál pelea no lo era?_ … Ladybug podría manejar cualquier de akuma con los ojos cerrados. A veces, incluso Chat Noir se preguntaba cómo es que ella lo soportaba… _¿sería por pena?_

Suspiró para sí mismo, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. El hecho de que todavía estuviera decepcionado por no haber encontrado un regalo para Ladybug, no estaba ayudando a su estado de ánimo en general. Todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer ahora era ponerse de mal humos porque nada parecía ir bien para él últimamente

Había estado despierto casi toda la noche tratando de pensar en otra idea para un regalo de navidad. Y, justo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de tener algo, un nuevo villano de akuma apareció, alejándolo de sus pensamientos e ideas. Por supuesto, eso significaba que el regalo de Ladybug tenía que esperar, y que por lo tanto, tampoco tenía nada para darle hoy

Ni siquiera podía mirar a Ladybug a los ojos durante la pelea contra _Liberador, _un activista de los derechos de los animales decidido a liberar a todas las gallinas enjauladas en una casa en las afueras de París. Después de lo que había sucedido hacía dos días con su regalo de la estatua, ella seguro pensaba que él era patético. Pero ella parecía actuar bastante normal con él

\- Esto se siente extrañamente… mal – dijo Ladybug sacando a Chat de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Usar mi amuleto encantado para arreglar este horrible lugar ¡quiero decir! Mira los pobres pollos… puedo entender a este hombre – explicaba Ladybug mirando con tristeza a todas las gallinas confinadas en esas pequeñas jaulas. Muchas parecían enfermas. Habían perdido plumas y algunos tenían cortes en sus alas a causa de los barrotes de las jaulas. Las pobres criaturas no tenían espacio para moverse

Chat Noir miró a Ladybug con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía idea de que Ladybug fuera amante de los animales. Pero, de nuevo, no le sorprendía. Ladybug era una chica tan increíble y cariñosa que era natural que sintiera pena por estas pobres gallinas. Tenía un corazón tan puro que casi se sentía indigno de desear poseerlo, pero aun así él abrigaría esa esperanza mientras estuviera vivo

Con un suspiro desanimado, Ladybug caminó lentamente hacia el activista de los derechos de los animales que comenzaba a salir de la terrible experiencia. Estaba agachado con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar confundido a su alrededor… se congeló al ver a Ladybug agacharse a su nivel

\- ¿está bien? – preguntó la heroína

El hombre desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño – No – respondió – sé que debería sentirme mal por lo que acaba de pasar pero, sinceramente no lo hago. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado pero no es justo que estas gallinas se mantengan así ¡es un abuso! No es justo que pasen la mayor parte de sus vidas en jaulas y esta granja es ilegal, pero nadie me escuchará, la policía y el consejo no parecen querer lidiar con eso

Chat Noir miró de nuevo a las gallinas. Parecían tan tristes en esas pequeñas y sucias jaulas. Casi podía estar en conexión con ellas pues sabía lo que era estar encerrado y alejado del mundo, no poder ver ni tocar otras personas, no tener ningún amigo, no ver el mundo exterior ni respirar aire fresco, mirar el cielo y estirar los brazos… él sabía lo que era ser prisionero, solo que estas gallinas lo sufrían mucho peor

\- Lo sé – respondió Ladybug – pero la violencia no es la respuesta… es una pena lo de estas gallinas pero estoy segura que hay otras formas de ayudar sin atacar y dañar otras personas

Chat volvió a mirar su mano antes de volver a mirar a Ladybug, nunca antes la había visto luchar tanto para consolar una víctima akumatizada. Parecía que la situación la afligía tanto como al hombre al que quería reconfortar… Parecía que ella ni siquiera podía mirar a las gallinas sufriendo, gritando haciéndolo más insoportable cada segundo

Eso tocó el corazón de Chat Noir y al ver la expresión de su lady solo sintió que su pecho se contraía aún más

\- Tal vez ¿podrías hacer una petición para que la policía investiga este lugar? – sugirió Ladybug

Chat rió entre disimuladamente pero ambos lo miraron confundidos

\- ¡Vamos mi lady! Pensé que tenías más iniciativa que eso – bromeó Chat guiñándole un ojo - ¿para qué molestarse con eso cuando tienes a tu propio liberador de pollos justo aquí? – dijo levantando la mano en la que seguía la esfera del cataclismo

Sonriendo, Chat Noir corrió hacia las jaulas y comenzó a arrastrar la palma de su mano por los bordes, asegurándose de no perder el control antes de que todas las gallinas fueran liberadas. Por fortuna las jaulas estaban tan compactadas en esa pequeña y oscura habitación que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por eso

Pronto, todas las jaulas habían sido desintegradas por completo, permitiendo que las gallinas cayeran al suelo, libres para siempre. Ladybug y aquel hombre observaban en shock como las gallinas deambulaban por la habitación como no sabiendo que hacer

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ante su trabajo

\- ¡amigo! ¡muchas gracias! – gritó el activista corriendo hacia el héroe para darle un fuerte abrazo. Él sonrió torpemente dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Había hecho aquello más por Ladybug y por las gallinas que por ese sujeto pero le alegraba haberle hecho feliz también

\- Estoy seguro de que podrás darles hogares apropiados – sugirió Chat Noir - Después de lo que paso, estoy seguir de que ya asustaste lo suficiente al tipo que dirigía este lugar – dijo con una risa – Además, este sitio era ilegal, no tendrás que preocuparte por la policía

\- ¡Lo haré! No te preocupes – respondió emocionado el activista – Solo obtendré algo de respaldo para ayudarme a evacuar a las gallinas ¡Eres increíble Chat Noir! – gritaba mientras corría escaleras arriba para salir del sótano donde se encontraban

Chat le sonrió de forma reiterada antes de congelarse al sentir un cálido brazo serpenteando por el suyo. Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo al momento de ver a Ladybug sonriéndole de forma radiante

\- Fue algo muy lindo lo que hiciste – lo elogió Ladybug

\- Si… bueno, no me gusta ver sufrir a criaturas inocentes – dijo Chat Noir sacando el pecho con la otra mano en la cadera esperando verse impresionante

… _Tal vez, ¿este podía ser el regalo perfecto para Ladybug?... Al parecer la liberación de esas gallinas la hizo realmente feliz, entonces ¿una buena acción podría ser el regalo perfecto?... Ladybug después de todo era una heroína que tomaba en serio su trabajo… Así que… Chat Noir demostrando ser útil y que podía hacer algo bueno era algo que ella podía apreciar… _

Y como estando de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, una de las gallinas se situó alegremente a sus pies y dejo un huevo en el suelo… Sonriendo alegremente Chat se agachó para recogerlo y lo acercó a Ladybug, quien lo miro confundida

\- Aquí tienes mi lady, el primer huevo de estas gallinas liberadas – parecía algo tonto pero, tal vez podría ser un símbolo hermoso y romántico

Ladybug se echó a reír – No creo que sea así como funciona, gatito – dijo Ladybug aun sonriéndole de forma cálida, parecía que si estaba dispuesta a tomar el huevo cuando de pronto, tres de las gallinas comenzaron a rodear a Chat Noir, agitando sus alas queriendo saltar hacia él

Chat Noir intentó alejarse pero al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio dejando caer el huevo al suelo… Miró con horror como la cáscara se rompía

Eso pareció enfurecer aún más a las gallinas que saltaron sobre él

\- ¡Hey! ¡déjenme! – gritó Chat Noir comenzando a entrar en pánico cada vez que uno de los pollos saltaba sobre él agitando sus alas

Chat continuaba retrocediendo, pero las gallinas no dejaban de perseguirlo - ¡Hey! ¡Yo las libere! ¡Soy su amigo! ¡Yo las salve! – gritaba mientras comenzaba a correr por toda la habitación queriendo alejarse de las gallinas quienes parecían determinadas a no dejarlo en paz

Por fin, Chat Noir gritó levantando las manos en el aire mientras corría subiendo las escaleras con las gallinas furiosas tras el mientras Ladybug se agarraba el estómago doblándose de risa al ver a su compañero ser atacado por un grupo de furiosas gallinas

* * *

_N/T: Es un digno portador de la mala suerte ¿no creen?... Pero créanme, este chico no se piensa rendir! _


	4. Cuatro pájaros voladores

**DÍA 4:**

**Cuatro Pájaros voladores **

**.**

Adrien caminaba malhumorado y cabizbajo por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Había estado despierto una vez más por toda la noche, encerrado en su habitación incapaz de pensar en más ideas para un regalo para Ladybug. Hasta ahora, todo había terminado en desastre al grado que Adrien comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba maldito ¿Qué más explicaba tres intentos fallidos?

Incapaz de soportar las burlas de Plaga por más tiempo, Adrien tenía que salir de casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Por fortuna, su padre no tenía muchos planes para él últimamente, lo que le daba más tiempo para pensar en su situación

Sentía agradable el frio aire invernal, le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto después de dos noches seguidas de insomnio. Se acomodó la bufanda que su padre le había regalado alrededor de su cuello y cara. Por alguna razón, la bufanda siempre tenía una leve fragancia a pan recién horneado, nunca estuvo seguro de por qué pero, le era agradable y reconfortante y extrañamente familiar

Sintiéndose deprimido, Adrien acomodó la bufanda contra su boca justo debajo de su nariz para poder inhalar ese aroma cálido mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, esta vez fue poco el ánimo que le levanto. Seguía sin regalo e incapaz de impresionar a su lady. Se había avergonzado a si mismo frente a ella dos veces seguidas ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía estar pensando de él?

Adrien suspiro para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles más quietas y estrechas de París, deseando estar solo y no teniendo que esquivar a todos los compradores navideños que pasaban delante de él con bolsas llenos de regalos como su buscaran burlarse de él

_¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar un regalo para Ladybug?_

Las calles comenzaban a volverse más oscuras, pero Adrien no prestaba atención a donde iba. Solo miraba hacia el suelo como sus pies avanzaban y como su corazón se hundía más y más conforme pensaba en su situación

_Necesitaba un milagro _

\- Pareces un chico con alguien muy especial en su vida

Una voz extraña y ronca sacó a Adrien de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta para encontrase con un hombrecito que antes no había visto, apoyado contra una de las farolas. Vestía una larga gabardina marrón y su cabello era negro y grasiento, sobre él tenía un bombín marrón a juego y tenía una oscura barba, detrás de él había una gran jaula con cuatro mirlos felizmente sentados en sus perchas

Adrien buscó a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie más en la calle, por lo que debía ser él a quien ese hombre hablaba

\- ¿es a mí? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! – confirmó el hombre alegremente – Para un joven tan apuesto como tú es seguro que tiene a alguien especial en su vida

Adrien se sonrojó frotando su cabello con una mano con cierta timidez – Bueno… _hay una chica…_

\- Y seguro que es bastante bella también, una chica hermosa para un apuesto joven. Debes asegurarte entonces de conseguir un regalo extra especial para ella, no debes dar por sentado a las chicas hermosas, se lo que te digo

Adrien bajo la mirada tristemente – Yo… de hecho aún no tengo un regalo para ella

\- Estas de suerte entonces muchacho – gritó el hombre emocionado logrando que Adrien se animara inmediatamente, interesado en lo que ese extraño quería decir

\- Usted… ¿sabe que puedo darle?

\- Si hijo, y esa justo aquí – dijo señalando a los mirlos enjaulados

Adrien estornudó – Creo que ya he lidiado con suficientes pájaros por lo que me resta de vida, pero gracias de todos modos

Adrien estaba por alejarse cuando el hombre le tomó fuertemente por el brazo evitando que se fuera. Sobresaltado, Adrien miro la sucia mano del hombre antes de volver a mirarlo alarmado y confundido, el hombre lo soltó rápidamente antes de señalar de nuevo a los pájaros

\- Pero estos no son solo viejos pájaros, estos son especiales

Frunciendo el ceño, Adrien los miró – Se ven solo como viejos mirlos para mí – dijo estornudando de nuevo

\- Pero ¿acaso no conoces los increíbles talentos que tienen los mirlos? – explicaba el hombre – Son casi como los loros, capaces de imitar y copiar cualquier sonido, incluyendo el habla humana

\- Ah, no sabía que podían hacer eso – dijo Adrien mirando las aves

\- Tuve a estos frente a un teatro de ópera durante días, ahora pueden cantar de maravilla y te puedo garantizar que impresionaran a tu amada lady ¡al cantar crearan el momento romántico más hermoso que pudieras desear!

_\- ...¿de verdad?- _ murmuró Adrien con expresión pensativa

_Ese… ¿podía ser el regalo perfecto?... _Adrien había pedido un milagro y al parecer, había ocurrido… Seguro ¿Ladybug no podría evitar asombrarse por el hermoso canto de los mirlos? ¿Eso la impresionaría?... Sin duda, era un inusual y único regalo; crearía un momento para recordar y tal vez… la canción de los pájaros sería tan romántica que Ladybug se enamoraría allí mismo de él

La idea le parecía más atractiva cada segundo

\- Todo lo que hay que hacer es chasquear los dedos y los pájaros comenzarán a cantar – explicó el hombre

\- ¿podría mostrarme? – pidió Adrien emocionado

\- Yo, eh… - tartamudeo de pronto el hombre - ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos como una sorpresa? Así, tú y tu novia se sorprenderán al mismo tiempo

\- Ahh… _supongo…_

\- ¡Genial! Son todos tuyos hijo eh… por un precio adecuado, por supuesto – le dijo

Adrien sonrió sacando su billetera - ¿toma efectivo? – preguntó Adrien al tiempo que sacaba un buen fago de billetes que el hombre le arrebato de inmediato

\- Efectivo está bien – dijo el hombre comenzando a alejarse - ¡disfrútalos!

Adrien suspiró de satisfacción antes de volverse hacia esos pájaros que estaban a punto de obsequiarle un momento romántico y perfecto. Había sido como si ese hombre hubiera sido enviado solo para ayudarlo en su momento de incertidumbre. Adrien quiso agradecerle de nuevo pero el hombre ya había desaparecido

Radiante de alegría, Adrien abrió ligeramente su abrigo para encontrarse con adormilado Plaga, acurrucado

\- Creo que por fin encontré el regalo perfecto de Ladybug – anunció Adrien

Plaga bostezó antes de poner los ojos en blanco – Me niego a aceptar cualquier cosa que no sea camembert, cualquier otra cosa la consideraría blasfemia … a menos que fuera otro tipo de queso

Adrien sonrió – será mejor que le demos pronto su regalo a Ladybug ¡Las garras!

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Oye….! – gritó Plaga al ser atraído por el anillo contra su voluntad

Pronto, Chat Noir era quien ocupaba el lugar de Adrien. Sonrió determinado mientras caminaba hacia los pájaros que seguían quietos en sus perchas, ni siquiera su transformación los había alterado… "¡_wow! Seguro están muy bien entrenados" _pensó Chat, al menos mejor de lo que había entrenado a aquellas tórtolas. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos recuerdos no dispuesto a recordar esa horrible experiencia… Esperaba que esta vez tendría mucha más suerte

Tras otro estornudo, Chat Noir agarró la jaula, gruñendo levemente por el peso, igual podía transportarla fácilmente. Extendió su bastón para llegar al tejado del edificio más cercano para enseguida dirigirse al parque

Con el clima frío y el día comenzando a oscurecer, el parque estaba prácticamente desierto, tal como Chat Noir lo quería… No deseaba que nadie interrumpiera, esa noche iban a ser solo él y Ladybug y nada debía salir mal. Él le daría a Ladybug su regalo y ella se sorprendería

Chat Noir dejó la jaula en el suelo antes de volver a estornudar y enseguida volvió a saca su bastón. Por suerte, parecía que Ladybug estaba fuera, seguramente patrullando la ciudad. Así que no sería inútil llamarla

\- ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera justo ahora? – preguntó Ladybug en sobresaltó

\- Buenas noches mi lady, tengo una sorpresa para ti – explicaba Chat Noir rápidamente – te envió mi ubicación

\- ¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo verás – dijo Chat Noir casi ronroneando de felicidad antes de colgar y enviarle su ubicación. Luego se colocó lo más lejos posible de la jaula para no volver a estornudar, y esperó

Las farolas empezaban a encenderse, al igual que las luces de las y los apartamentos. La ciudad de pronto tenía un resplandor anaranjado muy cálido cuando las nubes comenzaron a volverse de un profundo púrpura. El corazón de Chat Noir comenzó a latir ante la idea de que Ladybug llegaría en cualquier momento. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, su amor por ella seguía siendo tan abrumador como la primera vez, cuando se enamoró de ella

De todos modos, su corazón saltó aún más cuando escuchó a Ladybug aterrizar detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y esbozo la sonrisa más cálida que pudo, aunque sentía que más bien se veía torpe y tonto. Ladybug lo miro confundida mientras caminaba lenta y cautelosamente hacia él

\- ¿ahora si vas a decirme que esta pasando? – preguntó Ladybug, sonando algo preocupada

_\- Shh_ – le dijo Chat Noir mientras envolvía suavemente su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y entonces señalo a los mirlos – Solo dejémosles hablar

Y entusiasmado, Chat chasqueo los dedos…

"_**ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"**_

Chat y Ladybug se cubrieron al instante los oídos queriendo protegerlos del horrible sonido que producían los mirlos. Parecía mil veces peor que alguien deslizando las uñas por una pizarra. Chat Noir intentó chasquear de nuevo en un intento desesperado de detenerlos

Incluso algunas personas comenzaban a mirar por las ventanas, molestas por el horrible sonido

Pero no importaba cuántas veces Chat Noir chasqueara los dedos, no se detenían

\- ¡¿Esta era la sorpresa?! – gritó Ladybug confundida

\- Ehh…

Frunciendo el ceño, Ladybug corrió a la jaula y jugueteo con la cerradura hasta que descubrió como abrirla

\- No mas maldades para ustedes, pequeños mirlos – dijo Ladybug mientras abría la puerta y dejaba en libertad a las aves

De inmediato, los mirlos dejaron de gritar, y libres de su encierro volaron hacia el cielo. Ladybug y Chat Noir los observaron hasta que desaparecieron más allá de los edificios. Entonces Chat Noir bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar de nuevo a Ladybug, incluso sus orejas de gato caían ligeramente… _lo habían estafado_

Y no solo había sido estafado, había sido humillado _¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?! _Ahora, de nuevo se había avergonzado a si mismo frente a ella, había molestado a Ladybug, a la mitad de la gente de París y seguía sin un regalo decente para su lady

\- ¿_Chat_? – dijo preocupada Ladybug

\- Yo… debo irme – murmuró él, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos en señal de frustración y vergüenza y extendió su bastón, dejando atrás a una muy confundida y preocupada Ladybug

* * *

_**N/T: **_¿Qué puedo decirles? Adrien esta enamorado, recuerdo que cuando leí este capítulo solo pude pensar que lo último que le importaba a Adrien en ese momento era el dinero, el chico pensó con el corazón y ¡créanme! aún no se rinde... gracias a quienes han dado _follow, _y _favorite_ a esa historia, saludos para _Arashi shinomori, manu, lauren princess, y Chrisbooth grey _

_nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Cinco anillos de oro

**DÍA 5:**

**Cinco Anillos de Oro**

.

_¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?! … _Adrien había estado dándole tantas vueltas y al final ¡solo tenía que volver a lo básico!... Joyería

A las chicas les gustaban las joyas ¿cierto? La mayoría de las chicas que conocía la usaban… Chloe estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, Juleka tenía una pulsera, Marinette llevaba aretes y Mylene un collar

_¡Sí! Joyería era una apuesta segura_

La idea le vino a la cabeza mientras de nuevo caminaba por las calles de París y se encontró con una linda y pequeña joyería. De nuevo había tenido que alejarse de casa y de las constantes burlas y risas de Plaga, y es que después del último incidente, su kwami tenía mucho material para eso

Se estremecía de solo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Eso tenía que haber sido lo más vergonzoso hasta ahora ¡No podía creer que había sometido a Ladybug a algo como eso!... Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarla de nuevo, seguro que lo creía un monstruo horrible _¿Quién en su juicio llama a su compañero para mostrarle cuatro mirlos chillando alegando que es una sorpresa? … _Y lo peor, había sido Ladybug quien al final había los había detenido y liberado… realmente eso solo cimentó el hecho de que él era inútil y solo podía arruinarlo todo

Pero con suerte, hoy podría compensarlo

Podría darle algo que durara para siempre, algo más normal y que con suerte, no causaría problemas. No era algo que fuera a desmoronarse y no involucraba animales vivos, por lo que no había posibilidad de que su momento romántico fuera arruinado

O eso era lo que Adrien se repetía a si mismo mientras miraba todas las vitrinas de la pequeña tienda, ahora inseguro sobre, exactamente cual pieza de joyería debía regalarle… ¿aretes? No, ella no podía quitarse los miraculous, así que eso estaba fuera de discusión… Quizá… ¿_un collar o un brazalete? … _Hasta el momento, nada había llamado su atención, y es que quería que fuera algo especial y con significado… no solo algo elegido al azar

Suspirando, Adrien se dirigió a una vitrina llena de anillos… Quizá ¿Un anillo era lo mejor? ¿Era más sencillo y menos propenso a dañarse_?... Incluso podría coincidir con su miraculous… podría ser un símbolo del mismo y ella siempre podría recordarlo _

La idea de un anillo sonaba cada vez más atractiva

Sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas al imaginarse diez años después, comprando un anillo para ella… _Uno de compromiso… Él y Ladybug habrían derrotado a Hawk Moth y conocerían sus identidades, comenzarían una vida juntos… él compraría el anillo más perfecto, y en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y con la vista de la Torre Eiffel, se arrodillaría ¡y ella increíblemente feliz, saltaría a sus brazos aceptando su propuesta!_

Adrien sacudió la cabeza… se estaba adelantando demasiado. Tenía que concentrarse en el regalo por ahora, porque si no lo lograba, nunca podría casarse con ella… Sería un gatito humillado, soltero, triste y solo para siempre

Entonces se obligó a concentrarse en los anillos en la vitrina frente a él. Todos eran realmente hermosos… _¿Oro blanco u oro normal?_ … Todos estaban adornados en un grado variable de piedras preciosas que brillaban a la luz. Sin embargo,, fueron los cinco anillos mostrados al frente y al centro del estante los que llamaron su atención

Eran los más impresionantes que había visto. Todos parecían representarlo a la perfección a él y a su Ladybug. Todos eran de oro. Uno tenía un gran rubí en el centro con pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor. Otro tenía una línea de rubíes y ónix en una banda dorada. Todos tenían por lo menos un rubí, una esmeralda o un ónice en el diseño, lo cuales lo volvían en representaciones perfectas… Incluso uno parecía un diseño de Yin y Yan con un diamante y un ónix entrelazados

Los cinco eran tan impresionantes, que Adrien no podía elegir

\- ¿necesita ayuda, señor? – preguntó el asistente de la tienda apareciendo de la nada, sobresaltando a Adrien

\- Ehh… estoy tratando de elegir un anillo para mi novia ¡digo! _Mi amiga… _Estos cinco me parecen perfectos y no puedo elegir uno entre ellos – admitió Adrien sin dejar de mirar los anillos

\- Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu rango de precio? Ninguno de esos es barato

\- ¡Oh el precio es lo de menos! – respondió Adrien rápidamente - ¿sabe? Me llevaré los cinco… _ella lo vale_

\- ¡Perfecto señor! – dijo el dependiente corriendo a la caja

Al menos de esa forma, sí a Ladybug no le gustaba alguno, podría elegir los que si le gustaran. Y si le gustaban los cinco ¡eso sería un bono extra!... ¡esto seguro si la impresionaría! Y seguro nada podía salir mal esta vez… Eran anillos de oro real y piedras preciosas, no podían romperse y no había animales envueltos ¡Eso era perfecto!... Adrien debió hacer eso desde un principio

Entusiasmado, Adrien pagó por los anillos y volvió a salir a la calle listo para volver a casa y poner los anillos en algún lugar seguro antes de ver a Ladybug

Comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa y admiraba las lindas cajitas en las habían guardado los anillos. Entonces fuertes gritos llamaron su atención. Confundido, Adrien levantó la vista justo para ver una multitud de personas de aspecto aterrorizado corriendo en su dirección. Adrien, activando su lado de héroe, miró a su alrededor para tratar de ver que había causado el pánico en la gente

"¡UN AKUMA!"

Debía saberlo… Pero antes de que pudiera abrirse paso entre la multitud para encontrar un lugar donde transformarse, la bolsa en sus manos fue golpeada por la multitud de gente causando se fuera de sus manos

Adrien solo observó con horror cómo los anillos caían de las cajas por lo fuerte que había sido el impacto. Se apresuró a salir de la multitud para llegar hasta ellos temiendo que alguien pudiera robarlos o se fueran al desagüe

Por fin, la multitud desapareció dejando atrás al modelo ahora maltratado y lastimado. Ignorando el dolor, Adrien corrió a donde habían caído los anillos, se agachó para recogerlos y quitarles la suciedad cuando…

\- ¿_Adrien?_

Escuchó gritar a una voz familiar antes de escuchar a _alguien_ aterrizar a su lado - ¿Estas bien?

¡_No!... ¡Por favor no!... ¡No!... ¡¿Por qué EL UNIVERSO LO ODIABA TANTO?!_

\- La… ¿Ladybug? – tartamudeo Adrien

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó la heroína con los ojos en pánico mientras lo revisaba y se sonrojaba de las mejillas

\- N,no, estoy bien – respondió

Ladybug suspiró aliviada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes ir a un lugar seguro ahora ¡hay un akuma!

\- Pero yo…

\- ¿Se te cayó algo? – preguntó la heroína para enseguida mirar hacia abajo y encontrar cuatro anillos esparcidos por el suelo para luego mirar el que estaba en la mano de Adrien

_¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡no, no, no, no!_

¡Ella los había visto!... Ahora ya no podría dárselos pues su identidad quedaría revelada ¿Cómo era posible que todos sus intentos por darle un regalo terminaran en desastre?... Era como si el universo disfrutará torturándolo ¡Esos anillos eran perfectos! Nada iba a salir mal ¡Pero…!

Claro, el destino tenía que encontrar la manera de arruinarlo

\- Que… _Que anillos tan lindos_ – dijo Ladybug sonriendo mientras los miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas

_Si… - _murmuró Adrien… Al menos sabía que le habían gustado… Aunque eso no lo consolaba de ninguna manera… ¡le gustaban! Pero ya no podía dárselos… Ladybug era muy inteligente y seguro haría la conexión y reconocería los anillos de inmediato… su oportunidad romántica de nuevo se había arruinado

\- De todas formas – dijo Ladybug mientras levantaba rápido los anillos… _¡sus anillos!... _y de los devolvía – Necesitas ponerte a salvo ¡Chat Noir y yo nos haremos cargo!

\- Si – Adrien suspiró. Tomó los anillos de Ladybug, volvió a ponerlos en la bolsa mientras ella se dirigía hacia la amenaza

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Adrien sabía debía ir con ella. No iba a dejarla enfrentar sola al akuma… _**¡Ese estúpido akuma!**_ … ¡si no fuera por él, tendría el regalo perfecto para Ladybug!... ¡Hawk Moth pagaría por eso!

Adrien sostuvo con fuerza aquella bolsa mientras corría para transformarse. La furia comenzaba a burbujear dentro de él alcanzando un punto de ebullición que le hacía sentir a Adrien el vapor siseando en sus oídos

Su regalo de nuevo se había arruinado

Definitivamente… ¡Adrien estaba en el modo perfecto para enfrentar ese akuma!

* * *

**N/T: ¿Reviews?... El gatito volvió a tener mala suerte... Xcierto! El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, créanme se vienen los mejores de esta historia! Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. Seis gansos embusteros

**DÍA 6:**

**Seis gansos embusteros**

**.**

Chat Noir no creía haberse sentido tan determinado en su vida. Esta vez estaba decidido, funcionaría y nada saldría mal. Se había asegurado de elegir el lugar más perfecto y tranquilo, lejos de cualquier otra cosa y de cualquier persona que pudiera irrumpir y arruinar el momento

Esta vez había optado por algo familiar… muy familiar. Ya había preparado una sorpresa similar para Ladybug antes y, aunque al principio ella no apareció, cuando por fin Ladybug pudo verla… a ella le había encantado… Por lo tanto no podía equivocarse esta vez. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que a Ladybug le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, no había animales involucrados y él no era su yo civil… Todo lo que había arruinado sus planes anteriores ya habían sido eliminado

Así que, esta vez iba a funcionar ¿cierto?

Chat Noir hizo lo posible por aplacar todas sus posibles dudas y entonces dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo

Estaba en un lugar al que acostumbraba ir con su madre antes de que su padre se lo prohibiera… Era incluso emotivo estar ahí, y no podía pensar en nadie más con quien deseará compartir ese lugar que no fuera Ladybug. Había sido un lugar muy especial para él y su madre… Ahora podía serlo para él y Ladybug… a su madre le hubiera gustado… si, ella hubiera amado a Ladybug

El hermoso parque estaba situado no muy lejos del Palacio de Versalles. Sin embargo no parecía ser un parque típico, era más como si alguien hubiera tomado una sección del campo y la hubiera dejado caer en medio de la ciudad. Estaba lleno de hermosos sauces, lagos cristalinos, hierba suave y verde… prometía paz y tranquilidad y un descanso del ajetreo de la vida en la ciudad

Había elegido el sitio perfecto y más romántico… Justo debajo de un gran sauce y a lado de uno de los lagos. La escarcha en el suelo hacía parecer que habían cubierto el suelo con azúcar glas y una leve neblina flotaba en el aire. Estaba nublado, pero eso solo hacía que la luz de las velas se sintiera más cálida, acogedora y romántica

Seguramente, este sí sería el regalo perfecto

Debajo del árbol, Chat había tendido una enorme manta de picnic rodeada de velas y hermosas decoraciones. Había una cesta llena de pasteles y postres y un termo con chocolate caliente… Ladybug lo amaría, lo sabía

Con suerte, ahí podrían solo sentarse para hablar y ser ellos mismos, relajarse alejados del ruido y los peligros de la ciudad, descansar de su lucha contra el mal e incluso conocerse un poco más… Quizá, eso incluso ayudaría a Ladybug a enamorarse de él tanto como él lo estaba de ella…siempre podía soñar

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era ir a buscar a Ladybug.

Asintiendo para sí mismo en señal de satisfacción, Chat Noir se fue de vuelta a la ciudad… Encontrarla sería el verdadero desafío divertido, sabía que ella no tenía patrulla hasta más tarde, por lo que tendría que esperarla, pero… _él esperaría un millón de años por ella _

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por detenerse y esperar por Ladybug en su lugar habitual de reunión, se sorprendió al ver a Ladybug corriendo por unos tejados justo frente a él… Pronto, Chat salió de la sorpresa y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola con facilidad

\- Hola bugaboo – saludó Chat Noir juguetonamente

\- ¡_¿C,Chat?!_ – Ladybug casi se tropieza antes de poder detenerse, él se detuvo también - ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera ahora?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – respondió Chat Noir riendo entre dientes

Ladybug desvió la vista luciendo de pronto muy nerviosa – Eh… tenía… tenía algunas cosas que hacer

\- … Okey – dijo Chat Noir con una cálida sonrisa – no tienes que contarme, lo que si tienes que hacer es ponerte esto – dijo mostrándole la venda que había llevado atada en su cinturón lista para ese momento – y venir conmigo

\- ¿Una venda para los ojos? – preguntó Ladybug confundida

\- Tendrá sentido pronto – aseguró Chat Noir caminando detrás de ella para ponérsela

\- ¿Qué traes entre manos? – dijo Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos

Chat Noir fingió una risa malvada y luego dijo – Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa – envolvió la venda alrededor de su cabeza asegurándose de que sus ojos estuvieran bien cubiertos

\- No habrá nada de pájaros ruidosos ¿verdad? – preguntó Ladybug medio en broma y medio nerviosa

Chat se estremeció ante ese recuerdo – No, palabra de gato

Ladybug sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Chat Noir agitaba una mano frente a su cara asegurando que no pudiera ver nada

\- ¿Y cómo voy a llegar a donde sea que quieras llevarme?... ¡_Ahh! – _Ladybug gritó de sorpresa cuando Chat Noir la levantó al estilo nupcial

La heroína se agarró con fuerza por sus hombros e instintivamente quiso quitarse la venda de los ojos cuando Chat Noir la detuvo

_\- Confía en mí – _dijo él, tranquilizándola

Ladybug se congeló por un momento antes de por fin relajarse entre sus brazos… y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se acurruco en su pecho, dejándose en sus manos… Chat Noir sonrió, tentado a quedarse ahí de pie y mirarla todo el día… pero sabía que eso sería extraño y, además, tenía que llevarla a su sorpresa… se moría por ver su reacción y pasar un rato con ella

Con eso en mente, Chat Noir regresó al parque llevando a Ladybug acurrucada en sus brazos. Le encantaba la sensación de su calor contra su pecho. De vez en cuando, su cabello suave y oscuro le hacía cosquillas en la barbillas y hacía que le temblaran las piernas, su corazón se aceleró contra su pecho ante la emoción de tenerla tan cerca… Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse pero se negó a permitir que la timidez lo dominará otra vez… Hoy iba a ser el Chat Noir seguro y romántico, no el tímido Adrien

Finalmente estuvieron de nuevo en el parque y la quietud de la zona fue instantáneamente relajante. Incluso pudo sentir la confusión de Ladybug ante la repentina ausencia del sonido del tráfico… Ahora todo lo que escuchaban era el sonido de los pájaros cantando y el ondular del agua del lago

Chat Noir aterrizó cerca del área del picnic, lo que le permitiría a Ladybug tener una vista perfecta cuando se quitará la venda. Despacio, bajo a Ladybug y al hacerlo ella se tambaleó ligeramente, por suerte Chat Noir la atrapó, soltando una risita mientras Ladybug se sonroja por lo ocurrido

La heroína pronto recuperó el equilibrio y Chat Noir la soltó para ir detrás de ella y comenzar a quitarle la venda… La retiró lentamente queriendo aumentar su expectación… Por fin, quitó la tela y Ladybug jadeo de asombro y se congeló ante la vista que tenía frente a ella

Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ante su expresión… _¡sí! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Podía asegurarlo!_ … Él observó mientras ella seguía mirando con ojos muy abiertos todo cuanto había frente a ella… Una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios y el corazón de Chat Noir casi sale de su pecho por lo hermosa que se veía

_¡Por fin!... ¡Lo había logrado!... ¡Le había dado el regalo perfecto!_

_\- Chat… _\- susurró ella

_**Ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se giraron hacía el lago buscando la fuente de ese inesperado ruido… Al borde del lago, había un ganso blanco sentado sobre un nido que los miraba desde abajo… era sorprendente que algo tan pequeño y que no se viera tan amenazante podía haber producido un sonido tan aterrador

_**Ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

Restandole importancia, Ladybug se dio la vuelta ignorándolo dejando que una sonrisa se formara nuevamente al tiempo que miraba a Chat Noir… Sin embargo los ojos de Chat Noir seguían mirando nerviosamente al ganso, recordando haber sido perseguido por uno de esos cuando era niño… _tal vez esa fue la razón por la que su padre no lo dejo volver_

_\- ¡Aww!... Chat, no tenías que…_

_**Ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

El silbido del ganso interrumpió a Ladybug

Ambos héroes de nuevo se giraron para encontrarse esta vez con cinco gansos más que salían a su encuentro y también comenzaron a silbarles

Chat Noir se precipitó a espaldas de Ladybug y aterrorizado los miro por encima de su hombro, recordando de nuevo aquel día de su niñez

Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse ante su reacción

\- Está bien Chat – dijo queriendo tranquilizarlo – Son solo gansos

\- Más bien demonios con alas – exclamó Chat Noir comenzando a retroceder tomando a Ladybug por la cintura llevándola junto a él

Ladybug volvió a reírse, pero su risa pronto se convirtió en grito aterrorizado cuando uno de los gansos se fue sobre ellos agitando sus alas mientras el resto comenzaba también a ir tras ellos

\- Bueno, eso si da un poco de miedo… ¡_Ahhh_!– admitó Ladybug con voz temblorosa antes de gritar cuando otro de los gansos saltó sobre ellos

Chat Noir gritó también y enseguida ambos se aferraron uno al otro y comenzaron a retroceder esperando que los gansos se aburrieran y volvieran al lago dejándoles en paz, pero no tuvieron suerte… Los seis gansos continuaron saltando hacia ellos

Y con un último grito que resonó por todo el parque, Ladybug y Chat Noir abandonaron por completo el picnic corriendo por sus vidas con los seis gansos persiguiéndolos

* * *

**N/T: **_Y pensar que pudo ser más perfecto... ¡ya lo había logrado!... _bueno, dije que este era uno de mis favoritos pero como dije antes, los mejores aún se vienen... el que sigue también me encanta, ya verán por qué... por otro lado... _¿Ya vieron que al parecer Ladybug trae tambien algo entre manos?_

¡dejennos unos reviews! La autora y la traductora los necesitan...!

Por cierto, espero en unas horas tener el siguiente capítulo de "Ese Fanfic tan especial"... no se lo pierdan!


	7. Siete cisnes en un lago

**DÍA 7:**

**Siete cisnes en un lago**

.

\- ¿sabes Gatito? En realidad no tienes que seguir haciendo todas estas cosas por mí – intentaba explicar Ladybug mientras Chat Noir ataba nuevamente una venda alrededor de su cabeza

\- Si tengo – insistió Chat Noir – Sobre todo porque tus otras sorpresas han terminado en desastre

El chico volvió a caminar frente a ella, agitando una mano frente a ella confirmando que no pudiera ver nada

Había pasado todo el día trabajando en esta nueva sorpresa. De nuevo, se había quedado despierto prácticamente toda la noche tratando de idear algo nuevo. Sus ojos rogaban dormir un poco pero Chat Noir podía ignorarlo. Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio por al menos una hora así que seguro estaría bien… aunque su padre lo mataría si llegaba a notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Por fortuna, la máscara las escondía de Ladybug, de no ser así, probablemente ella también lo mataría si se enteraba que había estado perdiendo sueño por tratar de encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella

Y una vez más, Chat Noir estaba decidido a darle el regalo perfecto. Hasta ahora, todos sus intentos habían terminado en desastre de una forma u otra. ¡Se negaba a rendirse! A rendirse porque parecía estar maldito de mala suerte últimamente

Chat Noir había planeado aún más meticulosamente esta sorpresa. Le había tomado un tiempo pensar en la idea, pero una chispa se encendió en su mente cuando Plaga menciono algo del poema que había escrito para Ladybug hacia un tiempo… y que Ladybug parecía haber respondido

_¿eso significaba que a ella le gustaba la poesía?_

Sentía que era una apuesta segura. Sin embargo, no quería simplemente escribirle un poema y leérselo. Quería ir por todo y leérselo en medio de un momento romántico

Su poema hacía muchas referencias a cisnes y agua por lo que Chat Noir se preguntó si tal vez podría leérselo estando en algún tipo de lago… Fue entonces cuando vio un anuncio de alquiler de botes de remos mientras buscaba posibles lugares

Por supuesto, se aseguró de verificar que no fuera un lugar frecuentado por gansos... _No lo era_. Este sitio tenía a menudo cisnes y patos pero estos no eran considerados pequeños demonios agresivos por lo que él y Ladybug estarían perfectamente a salvo

Chat Noir sintió escalofríos al recordar a los gansos, todavía sentía sus picos picoteando y mordiéndole el brazo… No podía creer que había hecho pasar todo eso a Ladybug… En realidad estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella aún no quisiera no tener nada que ver con él después de toda la confusión y vergüenza por la que había pasado últimamente

_No pudo evitar sonreír para ella_. Se sentía tan increíblemente afortunado por tenerla como amiga y compañera que solo podía desear que un día fueran algo más… Tal vez su plan para hoy ayudará con eso

Claro, él solo quería darle un regalo inolvidable, pero si eso lograba hacer que terminaran juntos, él por supuesto que no se iba a quejar, eso sería el mejor regalo de la historia

Podía imaginarlo… Ladybug asombrada por el hermoso paisaje en el lago, maravillada por su poema y de lo que él sentía por ella, entonces, mientras flotaban por el lago… _ella se inclinaría hacia él, sus párpados se irían cerrando a la vez de los de él… sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, la distancia cada vez sería menos y…_

\- ¿Chat?

El chico de pronto se sobresaltó y sacudió la cabeza – Eh… ¿qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ladybug comenzando a sonar preocupada – creo que te me acercaste demasiado de pronto

Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreírle tontamente, se había dejado aturdir por su idea haciéndose realidad – _Estoy purrfecto_, mi lady, nada de qué preocuparse

Ladybug suspiró, y Chat Noir la imagino rodando los ojos detrás de la venda, su juego de palabras había calmado sus posibles preocupaciones

\- Como intentaba decirte – continuó Ladybug – Esperó que no te estés presionando demasiado por querer hacerme un regalo, porque tengo la sensación de que es de eso de lo que se trata todo esto y no es que no lo aprecie pero, para empezar es…

\- No te preocupes, mi lady – interrumpió Chat Noir haciéndola fruncir el ceño un poco – No hay ningún problema, ahora… ven conmigo

Chat Noir la tomó suavemente de la mano y ella suspiró pero sin poner resistencia, se dejó llevar por él

Chat Noir la condujo por el camino del parque hacia el estanque ignorando las miradas que recibían de los transeúntes, nada iba a arruinar este momento, él no iba permitirlo

Finalmente, Chat Noir logró ubicar la pequeña cabaña de conducía al pequeño muelle de madera donde unos lindos barcos se encontraban atados a los pilares de madera. Un hombre de aspecto aburrido esperaba dentro, Chat Noir colocó su mano sobre los oídos de Ladybug, confundiéndole, mientras él hablaba con ese hombre pidiéndole contratar uno de los botes. Entregó el dinero y el tipo salió de la parte trasera del bote entregándole en las manos un juego de remos, enseguida desató la cuerda y les indicó que subieran

Chat tomó de nuevo la mano de Ladybug y le ayudo a subir al bote. Ella se tambaleó pero él logró ayudarla a sentarse antes de que cayera… Definitivamente eso nunca se lo hubiera perdonado a si mismo si llegaba a pasar, ya le había hecho pasar suficiente a su lady como para permitir eso

Chat Noir subió detrás de ella e insertó los remos en su lugar. Confiado en que todo estaba listo, el hombre soltó la cuerda y le dio una suave patada al bote empujándolo hacia el lago. Había otras personas remando pero lo suficientemente lejos uno de otro, garantizándole a él y a Ladybug la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaban

Remar ese bote le resultó a Chat Noir más fácil de lo que había creído y pronto se dirigieron hacia el centro del lago donde siete cines nadaban con gracia… aunque no molestaban a nadie, Chat Noir tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, no quería que un estornudo arruinara el momento

Ahora, a la deriva en ese lago, Chat Noir tomó un trozo de papel que había guardado antes en su cinturón. Des afortunadamente, no había tenido tiempo de memorizar su poema pero no había problema, estaba seguro de que a Ladybug no le importaría, sobre todo cuando se dejará arrastrar por su romántico y asombroso regalo para ella

\- Bien – dijo por fin Chat Noir a Ladybug – puedes quitarte la venda

Ladybug no perdió tiempo y enseguida desató la tela. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente cuando por fin pudo contemplar la escena delante de ella… _el agua que los rodeaba resplandecía con el sol de la tarde, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un tono anaranjado brillante haciendo que el agua pareciera más oscura y brillante… los cisnes seguían nadando a su alrededor como si fueran parte de todo_

\- ¡Chat…! – Ladybug se quedó sin aliento mientras sonreía al ver los cisnes rodeando su bote – Esto es… _maravilloso_

Chat Noir también se sintió atraído hacia los cisnes, los miró nadar en círculos, lenta y grácilmente… era tan pacifico verlos, _como una canción de cuna para sus ojos, solo faltaba una hermosa música para completar la escena _

Nadaban de un lado a otro y tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se vieron hipnotizados por ellos. Chat incluso se sintió agradecido por el efecto tranquilizante que tenían sobre él, era como si disminuyeran sus pensamientos nerviosos hasta el grado de sentirse ligero y libre la fuerza de gravedad. De pronto quiso cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del momento y…

\- ¡CHAT! – gritó de pronto Ladybug

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de golpe justo a tiempo de darse cuenta de que se había dejado caer hacia un costado… pero fue muy tarde

El pequeño bote se volcó debido a su peso, llevándolos a ambos a la fría agua del estanque… el frío fue lo primero que golpeó a Chat Noir cuando cayó y sintió su mente entrar en pánico… Por suerte, había logrado mantener la cabeza fuera del agua al igual que su brazo donde sostenía el poema, asegurando que no se arruinara con el agua y… _¡Ladybug!_

¡¿Y LADYBUG?!... ¡¿ELLA ESTABA BIEN?!

Al instante se dio la vuelta en el agua para encontrarse con Ladybug junto a él con una expresión confundida y preocupada en su rostro… parecía que no le importaba que acabara de ser arrojada al agua por su culpa, más bien parecía preocupada por él

\- Chat ¿estás bien? ¿te quedaste dormido? – Ladybug sonaba realmente preocupada por él

El bote por su parte comenzó a flotar alejándose de ellos, dejándolos varados en medio del agua. Chat Noir podía sentir que comenzaba a temblar debido al frió del agua pero podía sentir una loca suerte dentro de él ¡su poema estaba salvo! ¡Aún se lo podía leer a Ladybug!

Sin embargo, un cisne cercano salió repentinamente del agua y voló hacia él arrancando el trozo de papel de su mano, dejando a Chat Noir mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su poema y de pronto parecía que iba a gritar… ¡NO! ¡LO HABÍA VUELTO A HACER! ¡LO HABÍA VUELTO A ARRUINAR!

_\- ¿Chat? – _volvió a preguntar Ladybug con preocupación

No pudo responder nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla ¿Qué debía estar pensando Ladybug de él? Se había quedado dormido en el bote y los había arrojado a ambos al agua… ¡No era más que desastre ambulante!... El momento perfecto de nuevo se había arruinado

_¡No…! ¡No iba a derramar lágrimas frente a ella!... ¡No lo haría! ¡NO frente a ella! ¡No, no, no! _

Y como si hubiera sabido sus pensamientos, Ladybug suspiró, nadó hacia él y tomó suavemente su mano aún por debajo del agua. Su cabello oscuro se había pegado a su rostro debido a la humedad pero le sonreía tranquilizadoramente y eso ayudó a Chat Noir a luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos

_\- Vamos – _dijo Ladybug con cariño tirando de su mano – ¡Te juego una carrera de vuelta a la orilla!

Entonces ella comenzó a alejarse mientras Chat Noir la miraba sorprendido… ¿no estaba molesta? ¿No estaba enojada con él? ¿No se había cansado aún de todo lo que había causado últimamente?

_Realmente su Ladybug era una en un millón_

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza antes de reír salir corriendo tras ella

* * *

N/T: _¡Ay! mi gatito... eso pudo ser tan hermoso...! _recuerdo que mientras leía este capítulo por primera vez todo el tiempo estaba temblando por lo que ahora fuera a ocurrir a Chat Noir... también me había quedado con ganas de saber que decía el poema... ¿nos dejan un review?


	8. Ocho señoras en un ordeño

**DÍA 8:**

**Ocho señoras en un ordeño **

**.**

¡OKEY! ¡Esto si tenía que funcionar!

Sí bien Ladybug no parecía estar demasiado molesta por que todos sus regalos terminaran en desastre, Chat Noir sí lo estaba. Realmente ya estaba cansándose de estar avergonzándose frente a ella, cansado de ponerla en situaciones incómodas… eso último fue probablemente lo más humillante hasta el momento, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido y que ambos cayeran al agua

Ladybug debería estar enojada con él, pero aún no lo estaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, estaba sorprendido de que ella aún no le pidiera que la dejara en paz… aunque todos tienen un límite y a este punto, Chat Noir comenzaba a temer encontrar el de Ladybug si no encontraba pronto su regalo perfecto ¡Y tenía que ser pronto!

Pero hoy, Chat Noir estaba seguro que tenía el plan perfecto. Un mercado y una feria estaban llevándose a cabo en París, y decidió que se convertiría en un día de paseo para él y Ladybug. Así, sí Ladybug veía algo que le gustará, él secretamente lo conseguiría para ella, y así le daría un regalo que definitivamente estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar

Sin embargo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que Ladybug no aceptará la invitación. Podría estar ocupada o simplemente decir que no quería ir. Se había sentido tan nervioso por preguntarle, pues sí decía que no, su plan se arruinaría antes de empezar. Pero por fortuna, Ladybug parecía andar por la ciudad con mucha más frecuencia que de costumbre, afirmaba patrullar cuando Chat Noir estaba seguro de que no era su turno, igual él no iba a quejarse… eso significaba que era más fácil encontrarla

Para la gran sorpresa de Chat Noir (Y para su buena suerte) ¡Ladybug acepto!

Al principio pareció algo insegura pero por suerte, Chat Noir era un experto usando sus "_lindos ojos de gatito_". Así que fue imposible para Ladybug no aceptar y acompañarlo al mercado

\- ¿seguro que es una buena idea que estemos aquí? – preguntó Ladybug de nuevo algo insegura – Sé que querías venir de compras conmigo y a mí me alegra acompañarte pero ¿y si la gente se distrae al vernos?

Chat rió entre dientes – Creo que la gente está más preocupada por sus compras que por nosotros

\- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Ladybug comenzando a relajarse y más cuando al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, la gente estaba realmente distraída por sus compras

La gente se empujaba entre sí para llegar a los diferentes puestos del mercado los cuales estaban repletos de material para regalos

Todo era realmente lindo y acogedor cuando lograbas ignorar el estrés que irradiaban la mayoría de los compradores… Lindas luces colgaban de los puestos y también había algunos juegos y el aire se inundaba de risas

Chat Noir no estaba realmente seguro de lo que podría interesarle a Ladybug, por lo que solo caminó casualmente a su lado, asegurándose de mantenerse al pendiente de Ladybug, de si su rostro se iluminaba al ver algo que le gustará o quisiera

Siguieron caminando, y caminando, y caminando y Ladybug parecía mostrar poco o ningún interés por nada. Chat Noir comenzaba a sentirse nervioso mientras avanzaban sin ningún propósito y pronto estaban llegando al final de los puestos de regalos, acercándose al área de eventos

Las luces brillantes eran hipnóticas y Chat Noir desvió la mirada de ellas rápidamente aterrorizado de que pudiera dormirse accidentalmente de nuevo… Se había asegurado de dormir un poco más esa noche, pero igual había estado despierto pensando, dando y dando vueltas preocupado por el regalo de Ladybug

Chat Noir miró de reojo a Ladybug mientras caminaban lado a lado… ¡Ella ni siquiera estaba mirando a su alrededor! A decir verdad, parecía distraída mirando el suelo mientras lo seguía ¡Se suponía que debía estar mirando los puestos! ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella sí ella no se fijaba en nada? ¿Eso significaba que este plan también iba a arruinarse?... _genial… _¿Por qué Ladybug no estaba interesada en nada? ¿Por qué aceptó acompañarlo entonces?

Este plan estaba yéndose abajo muy pronto. Chat Noir necesitaba intentar salvar la situación

\- Y... ¿Qué estás buscando exactamente? – preguntó Ladybug cuando se detuvieron en el último puesto

\- Ah… yo… - tartamudeo Chat Noir

_Entonces eso era._ Ella tenía la impresión de que solo estaba acompañándolo para ayudarle a encontrar un regalo para alguien más… _¡Ah!_ Debió hacer sido más claro al querer convencerla de ir con él. Tal vez sonó demasiado a que apelaba a su lado heroico y accidentalmente lo hizo sonar como si necesitará ayuda para encontrar un regalo para otra persona ¿y ahora qué?

"_Piensa Chat Noir, ¡piensa!"_

\- Tal vez si me dijeras que cosas _te han gustado, podría… - _Chat Noir se interrumpió rápidamente al mirar a su lado y notar que Ladybug ya no estaba junto a él

Se giró en todas direcciones ¿a dónde se había ido?... pero pronto suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que ella no se había alejado demasiado. Su brillante traje rojo y negro la hizo destacar en la multitud, estaba de pie junto a un área cercada y parecía que se inclinaba para mirar algo… _¿eso significaba que por fin había visto algo que le gustaba? _

Sin perder tiempo, Chat Noir se acercó a ella y se detuvo justo a sus espaldas para mirar sobre su hombro y ver que le había gustado… Para su decepción, no era más que una cabrita detrás de la valla la cual Ladybug acariciaba por la parte superior de la cabeza, la pequeña cabra se alegraba en respuesta

Las orejas de gato de Chat Noir se aplanaron ante la decepción

_\- Aww… ¡Chat! _– exclamó Ladybug - ¡mira! Están dando una especie de espectáculos de animales – añadió mientras señalaba hacia una gran carpa donde mucha gente comenzaba a reunirse

\- Sí, es genial _pero…_ \- murmuró Chat Noir mientras miraba en dirección a los puestos de compras para luego volver y mirar el emocionado e ilusionado rostro de Ladybug quien miraba hacia la gran carpa roja

Chat podía sentir su determinación comenzando a debilitarse y... suspiró… _¡ah!_ Realmente no podía negarle nada a su lady – ¿_quieres ir a ver_?

Ladybug se giró para mirarlo - …No, está bien, dije que te ayudaría con tus compras

_\- Realmente no importa tanto - _respondió Chat Noir envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ladybug y llevándolos a ambos a la carpa – _Sé que de verdad quieres verlo_

Cuando entraron a la carpa, Chat Noir se percató de que debía ser una exhibición de granja, en medio de la carpa, habían ocho mujeres vistiendo tradicionalmente, ordeñando vacas, explicando cómo funcionaba todo y los diferentes métodos que se utilizaron a lo largo de los siglos

Ladybug parecía realmente interesada en todo, Chat Noir en cambio no pudo evitar mirar de vuelta a los puestos de compras… Tenía que pensar en la forma de hacer que a Ladybug le gustará algo, quizá había sido estúpido al llevarla ahí pero no podía decirle que no

La mayoría de la gente parecía fascinada por todo eso, la mayoría eran habitantes de la ciudad y nunca habían visto la vida del campo y la granja

\- Ahora ¿tenemos voluntarios?

La voz de las mujeres sacó a Chat Noir de sus pensamientos… Entonces, unas de esas mujeres jadearon sorprendidas

\- ¡¿Son… Ladybug y Chat Noir?!

La multitud comenzó a murmurar entre sí intentando mirar a los héroes entre ellos. Chat Noir pronto adoptó una postura orgullosa incapaz de resistir la idea de ser el centro de la atención por ser un súper héroe, Ladybug por su parte, con una sonrisa incomoda, saludó

\- ¿quizá nuestros queridos héroes les gustaría participar? – sugirió una de las señoras

Chat Noir y Ladybug comenzaron a protestar al mismo tiempo pero fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por los vítores de la gente… parecía que no tenían opción, tenían una multitud para complacer… la idea de Chat Noir tenía que esperar un poco más

Ambos héroes se dirigieron al centro donde estaban las vacas. Chat Noir tuvo que aceptar que las vacas eran mucho más intimidantes de lo que había imaginado. Dos de las mujeres empujaron a Ladybug y a él hacia vacas diferentes y les entregaron un taburete y un cubo

Ladybug se veía insegura y perdida, por lo que Chat pensó que sería el momento perfecto de impresionarla a ella y a los ciudadanos de Paris

\- Ahora – comenzó a explicar una de las señoras – Debes tener cuidado con…

\- Señora, soy un súper héroe, creo poder manejar unas vacas – Chat sonrió con confianza antes de tocar la vaca que le habían asignado. Sin embargo, retrocedió sobresaltado cuando la vaca comenzó a mugir ruidosamente antes de patear y atacar al resto de las vacas

Todos en la tienda se asustaron al ver a las vacas comenzar a patear y correr en pánico. Ladybug comenzó a retroceder lentamente con los ojos en pánico antes de mirar a confundida a Chat Noir, él se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente en respuesta, las ocho mujeres a cargo comenzaron a correr hacia las vacas queriendo calmarlas

Los jadeos de la audiencia pronto se volvieron gritos cuando las vacas comenzaron a embestir contra ellos, rompiendo las barreras de metal… el público huyó por sus vidas y Chat Noir sabía que ahora había que arruinar el desastre que había provocado

Con determinación, Chat Noir saltó al aire y aterrizó justo frente a las vacas en un intento de detenerlas… sin embargo, el chico fue fácilmente derribado, cayó al suelo mientras las vacas continuaban corriendo en pánico fuera de la tienda

Por fortuna, el traje le proporcionó protección contra la mayor parte del ataque. Pareció una eternidad cuando las vacas por fin escaparon con las ocho señoras tras ellas

Solo pudo quedarse ahí, una vez sintiéndose humillado pero a la vez como si hubiese sido atropellado por un camión de carga. Se había quedado sin respiración y jadeo en busca de aire mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo antes de caer de nuevo bajo su propio peso… sin embargo, levanto la vista al ver una silueta volar hacía él

\- Quien diría que podías causar tanto daño sin activar el cataclismo – dijo Ladybug aterrizando frente a él y ofrecerle su mano

Chat Noir se quejó con frustración pero la tomó permitiendo que lo ayudará a levantarse ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Lo había vuelto a arruinar! Y mucho peor esta vez, sus acciones no solo lo habían afectado a él y a Ladybug, también a todo un mercado lleno de gente

¿Cómo iba a superar alguna vez la culpa y la vergüenza de esto?

\- Ahora vamos – la voz de Ladybug interrumpió sus pensamientos autocríticos – Hay que detener a esas vacas furiosas

\- Voy detrás de ti, mi lady – respondió Chat mientras ambos despegaban en dirección del alboroto

* * *

_**N/T: ¿sabían que las vacas son estadísticamente más peligrosas que los tiburones?... Yo lo supe gracias a la autora de esta historia después de leer este capítulo... ¿encontrará nuestro gatito su regalo por fin? **_

_**Sigan leyendo hasta el final de la historia, ya nos estamos acercando... pronto sabrán porque amo tanto esta historia, no piensen que yo (y mucho menos la autora) disfrutamos de que el gatito sufra... **quiza yo debería morderme la lengua xcierto, denle también un vistazo a "Ese Fanfic tan especial" _

_Y Please... Reviews! _


	9. Nueve Ladys bailando

**_DÍA 9:_**

**_Nueve Ladys bailando_**

**_._**

\- Bien, nueve Ladybugs ¿recuerdan el plan? - preguntó Chat Noir a las nueve chicas en cosplay de Ladybug que estaban frente a él, ellas asintieron

Chat Noir tenía que admitir que muchos de los disfraces eran realmente impresionantes. Algunos eran casi perfectos y muy acertados. Realmente era impresionante el esfuerzo que podían llegar a hacer algunas personas para parecerse a su héroe favorito

Él se había asegurado de elegir a las nueve mejores cosplayers que resultaron ser un grupo de artistas quienes estuvieron más que felices de participar en su nuevo plan

Este tenía que funcionar… eso era seguro

Había decidido volver a sus ideas más abstractas… Ladybug claramente no tenía interés en ninguna posesión material como quedó demostrado ayer en su desastroso viaje al mercado…

El cuerpo de Chat Noir aún dolía tras ser pisoteado por todas esas vaca, incluso había tenido pesadillas esa noche sobre una vaca sentada en su pecho… se despertó sintiéndose sofocado sin poder respirar y permaneció despierto el resto de la noche pensando en que regalo intentar darle a continuación… Estaba llegando a un punto realmente frustrante, comenzando a desesperarse y quedándose sin ideas… ¡Todo había terminado en desastre! En algún momento algo debía de salir bien ¿no? Realmente, hasta ese momento estaba siendo un gatito muy desafortunado

Al menos, esta idea era fácil. Él haría que estas chicas que vestían como Ladybug, bailaran para ella en un espectáculo a modo de agradecimiento… Con suerte, Ladybug se impresionaría con esto, no había animales a la vista que arruinaran el momento, solo las nueve artistas perfectamente bien entrenadas

¿Qué podía salir mal?

\- Ah ¿disculpa? – dijo a sus espaldas una voz familiar y presumida

Chat Noir se giró justo para encontrarse con Chloe, vestida con su caro y muy realista disfraz de Ladybug y con una expresión muy enojada en su rostro… _¡No! _Chat Noir había olvidado que su vieja amiga era una gran fan de Ladybug y por lo mismo, seguro estaría allí y… ya podía imaginarlo…

\- ¡¿Estás presentando un show para Ladybug sin incluirme?! – demandó Chloe escandalizada

Chat Noir suspiró, no estaba de humor para esto justo ahora – Chloe, estas chicas son artistas, es un show de agradecimiento para Ladybug y debe ser perfecto – intentó explicar

Chloe resopló - ¡Pero yo soy más que perfecta! Nadie es mayor fan de Ladybug que yo ¡Tengo el mejor traje, el talento y el aspecto! ¡Yo debería estar al frente y al centro del espectáculo!

\- ¡Pero Chloe…! – Chat suspiró otra vez – Todo el show ya está coreografiado, ellas son profesionales, no hay lugar para ti

\- ¡Pues hazme ese espacio! – Chloe ordenó – Nunca impresionaras a Ladybug a menos que yo sea la estrella del programa, soy su fan número uno

\- Chloe por favor – insistió Chat Noir – esto es serio

\- Con esa actitud definitivamente no estarás en el programa – dijo una de las cosplayers de Ladybug – Ladybug es exactamente lo contrario a una mocosa egoísta, el hecho de que ni siquiera puedas encajar en el personaje demuestra que nunca podrías ser parte de esta actuación

\- ¡Vas a pagar por eso! – respondió Chloe ofendida

\- Bien chicas – dijo Chat Noir interponiéndose entre Chloe y ellas – Chloe, ¿Por qué no solo te relajas y disfrutas el show?

_\- Seguro – _dijo Chloe, sonriendo y de pronto aparentemente tranquila – s_eguro voy a disfrutar del show_

Y moviendo su cabello dorado por encima de su hombro, Chloe se alejó y Chat Noir dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio… a ese paso, Ladybug llegaría antes de que pudiera terminar de organizar todo. Ya le había enviado un mensaje para que lo encontrara en ese lugar, ella dijo estar ocupada pero no tardaría mucho

Chat Noir podía sentirse cada vez más nervioso mientras recordaba todos sus planes fallidos ¿Y si este también fallaba? ¿y si terminaba molestando a Ladybug?… Atemorizado, Chat comenzó a rogar porque eso no ocurriera, tenía que funcionar

_¡Por favor! ¡Tenía que funcionar!_

_\- ¿Chat? _

Chat Noir se sobresaltó al oír al oír la voz de su lady pronunciando su nombre

_¡ay no! ¿y si las bailarinas aún no estaban listos? ¿Cómo iba Chat Noir a presentar el show? ¿Y si a Ladybug no le gustaba? ¿y si pensaba que era aburrido? _De pronto, Chat Noir deseo que el suelo se lo tragara para no tener que enfrentar aquello pero… _Si funcionaba, todo aquello valdría la pena, se sentiría bien gratificado, podría impresionar a Ladybug con su regalo perfecto, ella sería feliz y solo ver su sonrisa haría que todo valiera la pena _

\- Chat ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ladybug - ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí? ¿No me digas que accediste a que nos presentáramos en un panel o algo así? – dijo sonando algo nerviosa ante esa idea

\- No – dijo Chat Noir sonriéndole – Tengo algo mucho mejor… _¡Denle chicas!_

Las nueve bailarinas corrieron a sus posiciones y una multitud comenzó a reunirse alrededor interesaba por lo que iba a sucedes. Las luces se apagaron y comenzó la música

Ladybug se quedó sin aliento y miró confundida a Chat Noir quien le indico que siguiera observando. Ella volvió la vista cuando los artistas comenzaban a bailar. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y hermosos, tal como Ladybug, realizaban movimientos con sus yo-yos y el público se sorprendía

Chat Noir miró de reojo a Ladybug para evaluar su reacción. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios mientras observaba, parecía tan asombrada o más que la multitud a su alrededor… Chat Noir podía sentir su corazón alborotándose ante la idea de que su regalo por fin funcionará

¡Por fin! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡La había impresionado!

Sintiéndose seguro, Chat Noir volvió a mirar las nueve bailarinas cuando sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a Chloe abriéndose paso e irrumpiendo en el escenario

Muchos en el público se confundieron, preguntándose de si era o no parte del show… pero él sabía que no

Presa del pánico, Chat Noir miró a Ladybug quien comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, supuso que ella sospechaba que eso no era parte del show. Las bailarinas le lanzaron miradas de frustración a Chloe, en especial cuando ella comenzó a hacer sus propios pasos de baile improvisados justo frente a ellas, bloqueando su vista

Las nueve bailarinas entonces saltaron, situándose frente a Chloe, perfectamente sincronizadas bloqueando la vista del público sobre ella… pero Chat Noir sabía que Chloe no iba a tolerar eso

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Chloe comenzando a saltar tratando se hacerse ver - ¡Ladybug! ¡Por aquí! ¡mírame! ¡Tú mayor fan! ¡ignora a estos perdedores!

Chat Noir pudo sentir a Ladybug encogiéndose a su lado… _¡No! ¡Chloe lo estaba arruinando todo! _

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Chloe se abriera paso entre las bailarinas, derribándolas a todas. La mayoría cayó gritando de dolor mientras Chloe incluso pisoteaba sus formas caídas en el suelo

Chat Noir la fulminó con la mirada a punto de intervenir cuando vio a Ladybug comenzando a alejarse de la escena, luciendo algo molesta con todo ese asunto, parecía harte y sus hombros se encogieron mientras se abrazaba a si misma huyendo de la escena lo más rápido que podía

Sintiendose destrozado, Chat Noir miró a las bailarinas que ahora discutían con Chloe, y luego miró en dirección donde había escapado Ladybug… el corazón de Chat Noir tomó el mando y fue tras ella, mirando en todas las direcciones tratando de averiguar a donde había ido

Pero encontrarla esta vez era increíblemente difícil… Casi todas las chicas del lugar vestían igual de Ladybug hasta que por fin, Chat Noir la encontró… discutía con otro chico disfrazado de él quien a su vez, hablaba con otra chica vestida de Ladybug

\- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! – gritaba Ladybug a un chico que vestía un traje muy convincente de Chat Noir – ¡Me desaparezco por cinco minutos y vuelvo para encontrarme con que me has confundido con otra!

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó el chico disfrazado de Chat Noir cuyos ojos iban y venían entre las dos Ladybugs

El verdadero Chat Noir se apresuró hacia ellos y abrazó a Ladybug queriendo calmar su temperamento que comenzaba a estallar… su compañera realmente necesitaba practicar lo que proclamaba, pues estaba acusándolo _a él _por confundirla con otra chica, cuando que ella estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo… menos mal que su vista era mejor

\- ¡Whoa, whoa! Tranquila _bugaboo_ – decía Chat Noir riendo entre dientes mientras intentaba tranquilizarla – estoy justo aquí

Ladybug se congeló, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo confundida

\- Creo que necesitas practicar más lo que presumes sobre no ser capaz de reconocer a las personas - dijo Chat Noir aun viéndole el lado gracioso

Ladybug aún parecía confundida cuando... – _ejem – _alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él – Eh… ¿Chat?

Chat Noir se congeló…. _¡Ay Noooo! _

\- Yo estoy aquí – dijo Ladybug sonando completamente cansada

Chat Noir se giró para sonreírle torpemente antes de soltar una risita avergonzada

\- ¿_bugaboo_? – preguntó una de las chicas vestidas de Laybug algo incrédula y algo divertida, Chat Noir la ignoró y corrió hacia la verdadera Ladybug

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras tiraba de ella hacia otro lado

Ella suspiró – Sí, siento haberme ido corriendo sin más – dijo – pero… Chloe…

Chat Noir la miró con simpatía antes de que su expresión se tornará confusa cuando Ladybug sacó su yo-yo para revisar algo… abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que vio y luego apartó la pantalla del yo-yo rápidamente

\- Chat, mira, realmente tengo que irme, te veo mañana para la patrulla – dijo dándole un rápido abrazo – Gracias por invitarme a ver el show, era realmente lindo hasta que… bueno, ya sabes

\- _Si_ – dijo Chat Noir suspirando con tristeza mirando al suelo, sintiéndose derrotado de nuevo

Fue cuando, sin que Chat Noir lo supiera, Ladybug les dio a las bailarinas un rápido guiño levantando su pulgar antes de despegar dejando atrás a un muy deprimido Chat Noir


	10. Diez Lords saltando

**DÍA 10:**

**Diez señores saltando**

.

Descartando de nuevo las ideas abstractas, Chat Noir decidió volver a lo básico. Sí no podía darle nada a Ladybug, no podía hacer nada por ella y tampoco podía crear un momento hermoso para ella, entonces, tal vez llevarla a cenar sería buena idea, después de todo ¿_Qué podría salir mal con eso_?

Aun así, Chat Noir quería asegurarse de que fuera algo extra especial. Decidió llevarla a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad; el del hotel del alcalde Bourgois. Se moría de ganas de que Ladybug probara la sopa del tío de Marinette, él sabía que era deliciosa además, sabía que la madre de Alya era una excelente che allí ¡y lo mejor! Chloe estaría fuera ese día

_Era perfecto_

Chat Noir siempre había querido tener una cena romántica con Ladybug y ahora era su oportunidad. Por supuesto, esto no era exactamente una cita, era un regalo para Ladybug, pero eso no impedía que Chat Noir soñara un poco… incluso sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la idea

Por supuesto, Chat Noir se había asegurado de que hubiera una mesa disponible, pues probablemente estaría saturado por la época del año… El alcalde se había sentido muy feliz por tenerlos ahí, se mostró emocionado cuando Chat Noir se lo pidió tras un ataque de akuma esa mañana… Chat Noir también tuvo que recalcar al alcalde que quería discreción, que se trataba de un asunto en cubierto ya que él y Ladybug querían privacidad y por fortuna, el alcalde dio su palabra de que así sería

\- ¿Qué pasó, Chat? – preguntó Ladybug mientras aterrizaba frente a él en la calle

\- Voy a llevarte a cenar – afirmó felizmente el héroe mientras arreglaba la corbata que había colocado bajo el cascabel de su traje – _yo te invito_

\- ¿a cenar? – preguntó Ladybug sorprendida - ¿Y… donde?

\- En el restaurante del alcalde Bourgois – respondió

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ladybug – Pero…

\- No te preocupes, Chloé no estará allí, ya me asegure – explicó Chat Noir al tiempo que envolvía un brazo alrededor de Ladybug y yendo por la calle con ella en dirección al hotel – Seremos solo tú y yo teniendo una agradable y tranquila cena juntos

Ladybug se relajó un poco ante la tranquilidad de Chat Noir, pero aún había algo que la hacía ver tensa

\- Pero… este lugar es algo lujoso y caro ¿no? No sé si… - decía Ladybug mirando a sus espaldas como si quisiera volver

Oh no… ¿Ladybug no estaba acostumbrada a los lugares elegantes? Él pensaba que la impresionaría pero más bien parecía que la situación la estaba incomodando pero… ella aún iba junto a él entonces… ¿ella lo hacía por él? Eso él no lo dejaría pasar

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido antes de pensar en que aún podía hacerle pasar un buen momento a Ladybug. Se aseguraría de que estuvieran lejos del resto de los comensales para no hacer que ella tuviera esa sensación incomoda… El dinero no era problema, él se aseguraría de que Ladybug tuviera la mejor noche de su vida

\- Está bien, no te preocupes – Dijo Chat tratando de calmarla – me asegurare de estemos lejos del resto y no te preocupes por el costo, yo me haré cargo

\- ¡Chat! – protestó Ladybug ahora _realmente_ incómoda - ¡No puedo dejar que hagas eso!

\- Insisto – pidió Chat rápidamente – Es mi regalo para ti, además, tienes que probar la sopa que aquí preparan

\- Ahh… mmm… de acuerdo – dijo Ladybug mientras seguía caminando junto a él hacia el edificio

Chat Noir se sorprendió por lo tranquila que estaba la entrada, esperaba que estuviera lleno de las personas que se quedaban en el hotel pero, en cambio, parecía que todo el lugar estaba desierto… él y Ladybug intercambiaron miradas… _¿Dónde estaban todos? _

Aun así, Chat Noir avanzó nerviosamente hacia el área del restaurant, sorprendido de ver las puertas cerradas pero… sí el alcalde había prometido reservarles un sitio para esa noche, incluso estaba emocionado con la idea entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿había pasado algo? ¿Había otro ataque de akuma y ni él ni Ladybug lo habían notado? _No tenía sentido_

Empezando a preocuparse, Chat Noir abrió lentamente las puertas antes de que él y Ladybug se sobresaltaron por lo que dentro les esperaba

\- ¡nuestros héroes llegan al fin! – proclamó el alcalde con entusiasmo

Toda la sala estalló en vítores tan pronto como Chat Noir abrió las puertas revelando lo que parecía una fiesta entera esperándolos. El alcalde parecía ser quien lideraba el asunto mientras aplaudía cada vez más fuerte… había invitado a casi todas las personas famosas en Paris incluyendo un grupo que no les pareció familiar a los héroes y… Chloe estaba ahí

_\- ¿Qué paso? - _susurró Ladybug a Chat Noir - ¿_organizaste una fiesta sorpresa o algo así_?

_\- ¡Nooo! No lo hice – _dijo casi gruñendo el héroe mirando al alcalde… ¡Él lo había echado a perder todo! – _Yo solo quería invitarte a cenar _

El alcalde se acercó al dúo forzándoles a entrar a la sala

\- ¿Qué paso? – le dijo Chat – Prometió que Ladybug y yo tendríamos una velada privada

\- Soy político, nunca cumplo promesas – rió el alcalde – cuando supe que Ladybug y tú vendrían no pude evitar no compartirlo con mis invitados, todos querían cenar en exclusivo con los amados héroes de Paris

Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco, su regalo ya estaba arruinado… ya entendía a quien había salido Chloe

Sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración, Chat Noir miró a Ladybug quien de nuevo parecía querer salir corriendo de la habitación, su sonrisa era realmente incómoda cuando el alcalde los empujó hacia los invitados y él… solo podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose ¡su idea había sido arruinada de nuevo! Ahora Ladybug estaba en una situación difícil que la estaba incomodando ¡Y todo culpa suya! Debió llevarla a otro lugar, debió haber sabido que el alcalde haría algo así

\- Me gustaría que conocieran a los diez Lords del reino de Achoo – dijo el alcalde presentándoles a unos hombres altos vestidos de elegantes trajes – querían agradecerles por salvar a su príncipe de aquel ataque de akuma

\- Oh, ah… gusto de conocerlos – dijo Ladybug tendiéndoles la mano

Uno de ellos respondió al saludo y sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano

\- Y yo soy Chloe Bourgois, - dijo interponiéndose entre los héroes y los diez señores – la hija del alcalde y dueño de este hotel, André Bourgois, probablemente hayan oído hablar de mí, seguro el Principe Alí no dejaba de mencionarme – rió Chloe agitando sus pestañas

Los héroes de quejaron rodando los ojos

\- No creo que nuestro príncipe alguna vez te haya nombrado – dijo uno de los señores como si intentará recordar

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Chloe – Seguro es muy tímido ¿ustedes vinieron para hablar con mi papi sobre mí y el príncipe como un posible compromiso? Sería una alianza perfecta

\- No – respondió uno de los lords con cara seria

\- De hecho – dijo otro de los lords - ¿tal vez Ladybug sería un mejor partido para el príncipe?

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – gritaron Ladybug, Chat Noir e incluso Chloe al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Ladybug no saldrá nunca con el Príncipe Ali! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No hay forma! – protestó Chat Noir celoso mientras se situaba frente a Ladybug

\- ¡Oye! ¡aun puedo hablar por mí misma! – protestó Ladybug apartándolo de en medio

\- ¿Por qué querría a Ladybug cuando claramente está interesado en mí? – gritó Chloe

\- ¿Por qué querría nuestro príncipe a una mocosa como tú cuando puede tener a la mejor súper heroína de Paris? – dijo otro de los lords mientras rodeaban a Ladybug, admirándola

La heroína se sonrojó antes de apretar los dientes con enojo mientras Chloe gritaba incoherencias ante esos comentarios

\- Eh, quizá deberíamos seguir con la cena – sugirió el alcalde cada vez más nervioso

\- Papi ¿vas a dejar que me hablan así?

\- Lo siento, pero son hombres muy importantes y es importante ser amable con ellos – dijo el alcalde riendo nerviosamente

Chloe dejó escapar un grito de frustración antes de irse murmurando algo de hacerles pagar por lo que dijeron

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, su mesa está aquí – dijo el alcalde señalando una gran mesa en el centro

Chat Noir se quejó por lo bajo… Toda la noche ya era un completo desastre… podría estar de romance con su lady justo ahora pero en vez de eso, estaba atrapado con la ridícula farsa del alcalde… Ladybug parecía tan fastidiada como él cuando fueron empujados en los asientos

_\- Realmente siento todo esto – _le susurró Chat Noir sintiéndose culpable

\- …_está bien – _suspiró Ladybug

\- ¡Queremos sentarnos junto a los héroes! – pidieron los diez hombres

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo el alcalde señalando los asientos junto a los héroes – como entrada, serviremos la sopa "Marinette" una receta provista por un maestro de la cocina desde China

Chat Noir se sorprendió al ver a Ladybug no sorprendida sobre eso, quizá ya había probado la sopa antes… ¡Allí se fueron sus planes de ofrecerle una comida increíble! ¿Algo esa noche iba a salir bien?... Tal vez, aún podrían ignorar a los señores y fingir que ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo

Sin embargo, Chat Noir no tuvo tiempo para planificar aquello pues la sopa llegó pronto. Los comensales comenzaron pronto al igual que Ladybug y los diez lords mientras que Chat Noir simplemente revolvió la sopa en el tazón, sintiéndose demasiado abatido y cansado como para comer… su noche especial con Ladybug se había arruinado y eso hacía que su corazón se hundiera como…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – uno de los señores comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba de su silla comenzando a abanicar su boca, pronto los otros señores se unieron a él mientras Chat Noir solo los miraba confundido sin entender porque saltaban por la habitación con los rostros enrojecidos

De pronto, Ladybug también jadeo, Chat Noir se giró a verla y su expresión confundida se tornó a una horrorizada cuando la cara de Ladybug también se volvió de rojo intenso, el resto de los comensales también comenzó a gritar y a tomar de sus bebidas con los rostros encendidos

\- Cuidado señores – rió Chloe pavoneándose en su mesa – Creo que la sopa está muy caliente

Chat Noir jadeo mirando a Chloe en forma de reproche antes de alcanzar la jarra de agua y entregársela a Ladybug quien casi se la arrebató y comenzó a beberla con su rostro aún en un tono rojo brillante y temblando como si tuviera un dolor intenso

Sin embargo, los lords se lanzaron hacia Ladybug con los ojos centrados en la jarra comenzaron a luchar contra la heroína mientras seguían saltando por la intensa quemazón… sobresaltada, Ladybug retiró la jarra de sus labios cuando los señores lucharon por quitársela… Ladybug, pudo mantenerla en sus manos sin embargo, en el proceso, la jarra se volcó causando que el agua se derramará sobre ella

_¡Ahh! – _Ladybug gritó cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo y los cubos de hielo rebotaron sobre ella

\- ¡CHLOE! – gritó enojado el alcalde

\- ¡Ladybug! – intentó decir Chat Noir - ¿estas…?

\- ¡Si, lo estoy! – interrumpió Ladybug… parecía intentando respirar profundamente por la nariz para mantenerse calmada

Todo el restaurant cayó en el caos

Los diez señores lamían el agua fría del suelo suspirando de alivio al sentir el líquido frió en sus lenguas mientras el resto de la gente luchaba por el agua y terminaron derramándola por todas partes lo que hacía que muchos resbalaran y cayeran

Sintiéndose derrotado e impotente ante la imagen de su lady agitada a su lado, Chat Noir golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa frente a él… Ese debió ser, probablemente, el peor regalo hasta ahora

* * *

N/T: ¿Reviews? De verdad me estoy esforzando mucho al igual que la autora cuando publicó la historia... Chat! mi gatito! quien diría que fue el único que se salvó de la quemada?! Hasta a su lady le querían bajar los señores!... en cierto modo me gustó como el solo tenía ojos para ella en medio de todo el caos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, solo quedan dos!

Saludos a **_Rebeca_** y gracias por sus reviews anteriores!


	11. Once Gaiteros tocando

**Día 11;**

**Once Gaiteros tocando**

.

Esta vez, Chat Noir estaba seguro de que tenía el plan perfecto. Se había asegurado de pensar esta idea con mucho cuidado y sin dejar nada al azar. Estaba preparado. Invitaría a su lady a algo extra especial. Se aseguraría de que todo saliera según lo planeado, Ladybug la pasaría bien y por fin él le habría dado el regalo perfecto

\- ¿Qué pasa Chat? – demando Ladybug con preocupación dejándose caer frente a él - ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Chat Noir fingió estar asustado - ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, mi lady! – Exclamó Chat Noir mostrando dos entradas de teatro - ¡Van a expirar dentro de una hora!

\- Espera _¿qué?_ – dijo Ladybug mirando las entradas sin entender

\- Te dije que era una emergencia – dijo Chat Noir con aire de suficiencia mientras giraba su cinturón con una mano

_\- ¿Esa es tu emergencia? – _exclamó Ladybug pareciendo molesta - ¿Dos entradas a punto de expirar? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡qué había algún akuma o algo así!

Chat Noir suspiró y sus orejas de gato cayeron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era probablemente una idea estúpida atraer a Ladybug de esa manera – _Lo… lo siento – _dijo, había esperado que ella viera el lado divertido de todo pero podía entender por qué Ladybug se estaba enojando, tal vez debería haberle pedido encontrarse con él de una manera normal pero… - _es solo que… estaba preocupado, que después de lo desastrosa que fue la noche de ayer yo… temía que ya no quisieras venir – _admitió Chat Noir frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

El rostro de Ladybug se suavizo ligeramente – _Aww, mi gatito, eso no fue culpa tuya… _

Chat Noir suspiro – _Siento como si lo fuera… _\- explicaba – debía haber sido más cuidadoso, no he hecho nada más que ponerte en aprietos y en situaciones incómodas estos días y lo siento, por eso déjame compensártelo ahora… conseguí entradas para los dos para ver un nuevo espectáculo, se llama "Los once grandes gaiteros" y pensé que tal vez querrías, no sé… ¿quieres intentarlo?

\- ¿Seguro que es una buena idea? – Preguntó Ladybug algo nerviosa – anoche al salir en público terminamos siendo perseguidos y recuerda lo que paso cuando nos reconocieron cuando fuimos de compras a ese mercado

\- No te preocupes, mi lady, ya he pensado en todo – dijo Chat Noir con confianza mostrándole un montón de ropa que había conseguido… ser modelo tenía sus ventajas, había podido llevarse algo del vestuario aún sin saber la talla de Ladybug, pero se arriesgó igual

Ahhh – fue todo lo que Ladybug pudo responder cuando Chat Noir le entregó un gran sombrero y un vestido que se desplegó en sus manos, pasando por su cuerpo hasta pasar por sus pies y arrastrarse en el suelo

_¡ups_!... Ladybug enarcó una ceja hacia él y todo lo que Chat Noir pudo hacer fue sonreír torpemente mientras se ponía un elegante esmoquin encima de su traje de héroe – Tal vez inicies una nueva moda

\- Ja ja… muy gracioso – dijo Ladybug mientras tiraba del dobladillo del vestido que casi le hacía tropezar pues obviamente era para una mujer mucho más alta

\- Claro, siempre podríamos ir al teatro juntos siendo civiles, así la gente no nos reconocería pues no tendríamos nuestros trajes de héroes – dijo Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo

\- Buen intento – respondió Ladybug y luego suspiro mirándose a sí misma. Seguía siendo obvio que era Ladybug solo que más ridícula usando ese vestido rojo demasiado grande para ella, su traje aún quedaba expuesto

\- Esto no funcionará – dijo Ladybug

Chat Noir lo pensó por un momento antes de reír entre dientes mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la envolvía alrededor de Ladybug… también le quedaba enorme, haciendo que Ladybug pareciera una especie de niña pequeña, trató de no reírse de su apariencia, eso solo haría que Ladybug cuestionará si el plan funcionaría… aunque seguro Ladybug no tardaría en saberlo

La heroína no dijo nada pero su expresión era de poco convencida aunque, aún parecía dispuesta a aceptar su idea. Eso le dio esperanza a Chat Noir, esperanza de que las cosas por fin irían a su manera, que por fin podría impresionar a Ladybug y darle el regalo perfecto… ya había ganado parte de la batalla logrando que Ladybug aceptará el plan

Chat Noir entonces, la reverenció y enseguida le ofreció su brazo – Mi lady…

Esta vez, Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse al tiempo que tomaba su brazo y dejando que la llevará hacia el teatro. A medida que se acercaban al edificio, bajaban los sombreros frente a su cara queriendo ocultar las máscaras, por fortuna el lugar estaba increíblemente silencioso, probablemente la mayoría de la gente ya estaba esperando el espectáculo

¡Sí! Chat Noir por fin lo lograría… Estaban disfrazados para que la gente no los acosara. No había animales involucrados, Chloe no estaba cerca para arruinarlo todo, no había nada que se pudiera romper, se aseguró de mantener bien sujetos los boletos para que no se cayeran ni se los arrebataran. Había puesto cuidado a cada detalle e iba hacer que esto funcionará… Ella tendría su regalo _¡nada saldría mal esta vez!_

Cubriendo más su rostro con los sombreros, Chat Noir entregó los boletos en la entrada. El hombre parecía algo asustado con ellos por lo que rápidamente tomó los boletos y le señalo sus asientos. Los héroes entraron rápidamente al teatro donde ocuparían el segundo piso, lejos del ojo de los demás

Sus asientos estaban justo en la parte delantera del balcón, proporcionándoles una vista perfecta del show que apenas iniciaba _¡Si, lo había logrado!... ¡Todo iba perfectamente bien! Él y Ladybug verían el show en paz_

LA música era increíble, cada instrumento de viento sonaba perfecto ya que el sonido vibraba por toda la sala y relajaba a los presentes. Los once músicos era realmente talentosos, Ladybug parecía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando, se había recostado en su asiento, cerrado los ojos y escuchaba la música con una sonrisa en el rostro… pronto, Chat Noir dejó de prestar atención al espectáculo y en su lugar, comenzó a mirar a su lady… _sus rasgos suaves y delicados, de pronto anhelo sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano… tocar sus labios con los suyos y…_

\- ¿Chat? ¿estás bien? – la preocupada voz de Ladybug sacó a Chat Noir de sus sueños

La música seguía sonando pero ahora Ladybug había abierto los ojos para encontrarse a Chat Noir mirándola fijamente. Parecía incomoda y preocupada… Las mejillas de Chat Noir se encendieron en llamas mientras intentaba pensar en alguna excusa creíble

\- Yo… eh… tengo que ir al baño – mintió y se golpeó mentalmente ante lo único que se le ocurrió

\- Ah, okey – dijo Ladybug todavía confundida – Pero… ¿no quieres esperar al intermedio?

\- No, no, es realmente urgente – dijo Chat Noir queriendo patearse así mismo

Ladybug no añadió nada y Chat Noir se giró para salir a buscar el baño, ahí podría quedarse al menos cinco minutos mientras recuperaba la compostura y superaba la incomodidad de haber sido sorprendido mirando a su lady y fantaseando con ella

Mientras comenzaba a salir de la fila de asientos, Chat Noir se giró a mirar a los gaiteros sintiéndose culpable por perderse una buena parte del espectáculo al estar ocupado mirando a Ladybug, pero, mientras caminaba mirando a los gaiteros, una de las botas de Chat Noir quedó atrapada en una de las patas de la silla y lo hizo tropezar

Ahhh! – Gritó al sentir que se caía por el barandal del balcón

Instintivamente, Ladybug se lanzó hacia delante e intentaron agarrarse uno al otro pero todo lo que Chat Noir logró alcanzar fue ese vestido holgado el cual termino arrancándole mientras continuaba cayendo

Sabiendo que era la única forma de salvarse, Chat Noir alcanzó su bastón y lo atascó en una de las lámparas deteniendo su caída deteniendo su caída, y haciéndolo colgar en el aire y provocando que el sombrero cayera de su cabeza enviándolo a la audiencia abajo

La audiencia ya había comenzado a levantar la vista para ver que sucedía y jadeó al ver a Chat Noir colgando sobre ellos mientras Ladybug intentaba alcanzarlo

\- ¡Son Ladybug y Chat Noir! – gritó alguien

Ladybug se palmeo la cara mientras Chat Noir saludaba torpemente a las personas sorprendidas… Las luces del teatro se volvieron a encender y los gaiteros dejaron de tocar incluso pareciendo molestos

Chat Noir gritó cuando la audiencia comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Se equilibró usando el bastón para volver en dirección a Ladybug y gritó de nuevo antes de saltar a los brazos abiertos de la heroína mientras la gente comenzaba a rodearlos

Usando su yo-yo, Ladybug logró sacarlos de la habitación aún en contra de la multitud que suplicaba por tomarse fotos con ellos y conseguir autógrafos

Aun llevando a Chat Noir en sus brazos, Ladybug salió corriendo del teatro lo más rápido posible y regresaron al tejado donde ella y Chat Noir se habían encontrado antes

Lejos de la multitud que los perseguía, Ladybug suspiró aliviada antes de bajar a un conmocionado Chat Noir

\- Estuvo cerca – dijo Ladybug casi sin aliento

Pronto, Chat Noir le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos de ella, apretando los ojos con fuerza luchando por contener las lágrimas… Sentía que su corazón se había rasgado en dos y latía en su pecho como una herida profunda

De nuevo… Por undécima vez, lo había arruinado todo… Y era todo ahora… No tenía ya más oportunidades, las fiestas habían terminado

Había fallado en encontrar un regalo perfecto para Ladybug. Cada cosa que había intentado, siempre había habido algo que lo arruinara, sea él mismo, algo o alguien… ¿_Cómo pudo dejar que todo eso pasará?... _Ahora Ladybug probablemente estaba por empezar a odiarlo… como cada año, él sería un gatito triste y muy solo… Había pensado que este año sería diferente, que le haría frente por la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bueno por Ladybug, pero no lo había logrado

_\- ¿Chat? – _preguntó dulcemente Ladybug - ¿está todo bien?

_\- Estoy bien –_ respondió con los dientes apretados, aún si darse la vuelta para mirarla

_\- Es obvio que no lo estás –_ respondió Ladybug sonando cada vez más preocupada

Chat Noir suspiró con frustración mientras unas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos – _Todo lo que quería era darte un regalo realmente especial ¡quería hacer algo especial por ti! ¡Pero no!... _¡El universo me odia! ¡Todo lo que he hecho es meternos en problemas y en situaciones incomodas!

_\- Chat… - _Ladybug suspiró – _escucha…_

_\- ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me soportas!... _No soy más que un fracaso y una burla… Felices fiestas, Ladybug… _siento no haber podido darte nada especial… _supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte en paz – dijo extendiendo su bastón

_\- ¡Noo!... _¡Chat espera…! – suplicó Ladybug pero no funcionó, Chat Noir ya había despagado dejando atrás a una muy intranquila Ladybug


	12. Doce bateristas tamborileando

**Día 12;**

**Doce bateristas tamborileando**

_._

_hoy_

_ todo es felicidad_

_Más yo estoy solo en la oscuridad_

_._

Chat Noir se sentaba tristemente en lo alto del tejado de un edificio, observando cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre la ciudad de Paris, proyectando a la ciudad un hermoso resplandor anaranjado y las luces en las casas aún brillaban como estrellas centelleantes. El héroe apoyaba la barbilla contra su rodilla levantada mientras su otra pierna se balanceaba de un lado al otro colgando del borde del techo, apretaba con fuerza su vara y las orejas de gato caían mientras sus pensamientos lo torturaban

_Había fallado_

Había fallado al querer darle a Ladybug un regalo perfecto

Ella probablemente estaba en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, divirtiéndose con su familia y amigos mientras él, había estado en ese tejado todo el día, mirando a la nada, sintiéndose perdido y abandonado

_Las familias juntas con regalos y amor_

_Y Chat Noir sólo en la oscuridad_

_._

Su padre nuevamente se había olvidado de él, Nathalie le había entregado una pluma esa mañana antes de que se quedara solo el resto del día… No había familia, ni cena juntos… solo una pluma como regalo

.

_No hay calor, ni hogar_

_Ni afecto para mí_

_Solo estoy_

_Un gato en la oscuridad_

_._

Al final, no pudo soportar más estar encerrado en su habitación, sentado solo con Plaga quien por una vez se compadecía de él, así que escapó rápidamente convirtiéndose en Chat Noir… Pronto logro calmarse antes de que los sollozos comenzaran a derrumbarlo en ese tejado, pero igual no pudo volver a moverse de ese lugar

_Solitario minino_

_Qué triste es mi camino_

_Chat Noir solo en la oscuridad_

La ciudad estaba inusualmente tranquila, haciendo que Chat Noir se sintiera aún más solo y aislado. Realmente debía de ser el más solitario y triste gatito en el mundo. Él no tenía a nadie. Lo había arruinado todo con Ladybug y ahora estaba realmente solo _¿Por qué parecía siempre tener la peor suerte del mundo? _

Once veces había intentado encontrar el regalo perfecto y once veces había fallado _¿será que el universo intentaba decirle algo?... _Quizá que Ladybug estaba fuera de su alcance y que él no la merecería nunca… qué estaba destinado a estar solo para siempre, sin el amor de nadie…que no importaba cuántas veces Chat Noir intentará ofrecer su corazón

_¿Era mucho pedir tener solo un poco devuelta de vez en cuando? _

Suspirando para sí mismo, Chat Noir se acurruco tratando de hacerse tan invisible como el mundo lo hacía sentir… A nadie le importaba Adrien, él solo era el hijo de un famoso diseñador y de una actriz… A nadie la importaba Chat Noir… él solo era el compañero de Ladybug

No era nadie…

_\- Un gatito en el tejado… muy muy solo sin su lady… - _Pero de pronto, el sutil y triste tarareo del súper héroe se detuvo ante el repentino sonido distante de una ovación… _¿dirigida _hacía_ él? _

Levantó la mirada en dirección a dónde venían aquellos vítores y aplauso para encontrarse con unos globos volando en el aire junto a lo que era… una versión inflable y gigantesca de… ¿_de él mismo_?

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron en estado de shock y confusión, se congeló en el lugar donde estaba mientras veía una gran multitud de personas desfilando en la calle debajo de él… Todos cantaban y vitoreaban su nombre

_¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿estaba soñando?_

El desfile se hizo cada vez más cercano y pronto, Chat Noir pudo verlo mucho más a detalle, debían ser cientos ¡No! Eran miles de personas.

Él globo de Chat Noir flotaba siendo llevado por un gran grupo de personas, sin embargo, lo que hizo que Chat Noir se quedará boquiabierto era la cantidad de personas y cosas que le resultaban muy familiares siendo parte de ese desfile

El fuerte sonido de la música provenía de doce bateristas, vestidos de elegantes uniformes rojo y azules que lideraban el camino, alineándose en la parte delantera del desfile creando un ritmo fuerte junto a los once gaiteros que iban tras de ellos… _los mismos que él y Ladybug habían ido a ver hacía apenas un día_

Detrás de los gaiteros que tocaban esa hermosa música, se encontraban los diez Lords del reino de Achoo… los mismos que habían estado en la cena del alcalde él día anterior. Ahora se encontraban más relajados disfrutando de esa fiesta en un carruaje del desfile

Tras ellos, había una carroza que transportaba a las mismas nueves bailarinas que Chat Noir había contratado para el show en honor a Ladybug… Ahora bailaban con gracia y sin temor a la interrupción, y para sorpresa del héroe, esta vez vestían un traje como el de él y no como el de Ladybug… Incluso su estilo de baile ahora era semejante a su estilo de combate y a su actitud libre y despreocupada

Enseguida, desfilaban las ocho señoras junto a las vacas de aquel ordeño… las mismas que él accidentalmente había enviado a la multitud de gente que había en el mercado… Chat se sintió algo mal al verlas, hubiera jurado que estarían furiosas contra él… ¿Por qué eran parte de eso?

Y se sintió aún más avergonzado al ver que detrás de ellas iba aquel hombre al que le había alquilado el bote… ahora desfilaba en un bote gigante lleno de cisnes junto a los seis gansos que los persiguieron a él y a Ladybug en el parque… ahora parecían mucho más dóciles… _genial_

Por suerte, no parecía haber ninguna referencia a los cinco anillos de oro que había intentado darle a Ladybug… al menos su identidad estaba a salvo pero…

_¿Por qué estaban ahí todas sus ideas fallidas para Ladybug?... ¿se había reunido todo Paris para burlarse de él?... Pero… parecía que estaban vitoreándolo_

En el desfile, también habían reunido algunos mirlos y esta vez realmente los habían entrenado para cantar adecuadamente una bella melodía, todos iban dentro de una gran jaula mientras una mujer les daba golosinas cada vez que cantaban las notas correctas

Enseguida, detrás de esa carroza, había una más que llevaba a aquel sujeto que defendía los derechos de los animales, el que habían defendido esa misma semana… Llevaba con él a tres de las gallinas que ahora se veían mucho más saludables y en mejores condiciones, como que ahora si habían sido bien atendidas por primera vez en su vida… Ver eso fue algo que hizo feliz a Chat Noir a pesar de que esas gallinas habían arruinado uno de sus momentos con Ladybug

Chat Noir realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La fiesta detuvo su paso debajo del tejado en el que se encontraba mientras todos continuaban animándolo y pasando un buen rato… Eso seguro debía de haber requerido una gran cantidad de planificación y coordinación… _¿Quién lo había hecho?... ¿y por qué?_

_\- Hola, gatito – _dijo una voz familiar detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo

Chat Noir se giró y sus ojos mostraron aún más sorpresa al encontrarse con…

_\- ¿Ladybug? _

_\- ¿No creíste que iba a olvidarme de darle un regalo a mi mejor amigo, verdad? – _dijo Ladybug riendo un poco por la expresión del chico

_\- Tú… ¿tú hiciste todo esto? – _Tartamudeo Chat Noir entre asombro y algo de shock

Ladybug asintió – Quería mostrarte mi aprecio por todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de este año… incluso los desastres de esta semana… y mostrarte que aun si las cosas salen mal o parecen terribles, tu siempre vas a importarme… _y siempre te voy a querer a mi lado_

.

.

**_¡Siempre te voy a querer...!_**

**_._**

_**Aun con mis defectos**_

_**Aun con mis locuras**_

_**Y mis tonterías…**_

_**.**_

_**Siempre Te Voy A Querer**_

_**.**_

Chat Noir intentaba luchar con el nudo emocional que se había formado en su garganta… Ladybug se acercó más a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo feliz en sus ojos

\- También quería agradecerte por ser un compañero tan increíble, no podía haber pedido un chico mejor a mi lado como Chat Noir… _Tú, eres realmente asombroso y yo no estaría aquí sino fuera por ti…_ sin ti, seguiría siendo una asustadiza y torpe Ladybug… _me has salvado innumerables veces, en más de un sentido_

Ladybug seguía con ese brillo especial en la mirada, Chat Noir por su parte, estaba completamente perdido por las palabras de la chica… Ladybug había hecho todo eso… _por él_

Había preparado todo aquello como un regalo… _para él_

Quería demostrar su afecto… _por él_

Pronto sintió que su corazón explotaría, sentía que había crecido al doble de su tamaño dentro de su pecho y le hacía más difícil respirar… _ella le había dado el regalo perfecto_

Sin embargo, _él había fallado en hacer lo mismo por ella…_

De pronto Chat Noir bajo la mirada con tristeza – _No tenías que hacer todo esto – _murmuró volviendo a darle la espalda a la fiesta que había bajo ellos

_\- Lo sé pero… yo quería… - _explicó Ladybug un poco confundida sobre por qué Chat Noir se había puesto de pronto tan triste – Chat _¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó acariciando confortadoramente uno de sus hombros

\- Es solo que… tú hiciste todo esto por mí y… yo ni siquiera pude darte un buen regalo – dijo Chat Noir con un suspiro admitiendo todo aquello – De eso… de eso es lo que han tratado todos estos días, quería darte algo o hacer algo por ti que fuera realmente especial

Ladybug sonrió y reprimió una risita – Lo sé… _y todo fue realmente maravilloso Chat... aun sí al final algo salía mal _

\- … ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Chat Noir mirando de pronto a Ladybug como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra

\- Pude ver lo que estabas intentando y… es la intención lo que cuenta ¿no? – dijo Ladybug dándole un juguetón golpecito con su hombro – además, muchos terminaron siendo bastante divertidos

\- Si pero… - Chat Noir se quejó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – igual nunca pude darte nada especial

Fue entonces cuando Chat Noir notó que Ladybug ocultaba algo a sus espaldas – _Sí lo hiciste_ – dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa mostrando que era lo que escondía

Chat Noir miró y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de esa estúpida perdiz en un peral… la que había intentado hacerle en su primer intento de darle un regalo perfecto… Ahora, parecía que Ladybug había logrado arreglarla, se veía mejor que nunca, aunque… Las terribles habilidades artísticas de Chat Noir seguían siendo evidentes

_\- Tu primer regalo fue perfecto y todo lo que necesitaba – _añadió Ladybug

\- ¡Pero si fue terrible! – exclamó Chat Noir sin creer lo que escuchaba

Ladybug rió – No, no es cierto… _yo creo que_ _fue adorable_

\- … ¡Pero si incluso se rompió! – insistió el chico

\- ¿y qué? Era fácil de arreglar

\- Entonces… todo lo demás que intente, ¿_no era necesario_?

Ladybug negó con la cabeza – Y… Chat… tú eres el compañero más increíble en el mundo… _Tú, por ti mismo_… _eres el regalo perfecto para mí_

Chat Noir le sonrió, sintiendo de pronto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

.

**_Siempre te voy a querer_**

_._

**_Te voy a cuidar_**

**_Por el resto de mi vida_**

_._

De pronto, Chat Noir sintió que se le iba el aliento al reconocer dos tórtolas que volaban hacía ellos, dejando caer en sus manos la misma rosa que había querido que le entregaran a Ladybug hacía unos días… ¿_Cuándo tiempo habían estado volando llevándola con ella?..._

Ladybug miró aquello en confusión

Chat Noir sonrió, pensando que solo hacía falta una cosa más para que ese momento fuera perfecto… Si, sí había logrado darle a Ladybug el regalo perfecto… Ahora solo había una cosa más… _algo que quería más que nada en el mundo_

Y pensó que por alguna razón, las tórtolas habían dejado caer esa rosa en sus manos

\- ¿sabes? – dijo Chat Noir mientras sostenía la rosa por encima de ambos – _No es exactamente muérdago pero… _

Chat Noir miró como Ladybug estallaba en lindas risitas para de pronto cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia él… dándole un rápido beso en los labios

El corazón de Chat Noir definitivamente explotó… la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos fue efímera pero aun así, fueron tan deliciosamente cálidos y suaves

Chat Noir desearía que ese momento no terminara nunca pero pronto fue sacado de su estado de ensueño cuando Ladybug entrelazó su mano con la de él

_\- Vamos… a disfrutar de la fiesta – _dijo Ladybug comenzando a tirar de él guiándolo al borde del tejado

Chat Noir sonrió alegremente – _voy detrás de ti, bugaboo - _dijo sintiéndose ligero como una pluma mientras se dejaba llevar por ella, listo para disfrutar del regalo más perfecto que ella podría haberle dado, mientras ella, apretaba su mano con aún más fuerza

.

**_Gracias por quererme,_**

**_Como yo te quiero_**

**_No me veo sin ti,_**

**_Y no te exagero…_**

_._

**_Y quiero que recuerdes esto…_**

**_._**

**_¡Siempre Te Voy A Querer!_**

* * *

_**N/T: ¿ya vieron porque amo tanto esta historia?**_

He de decir que en este capítulo hice mucho más que traducir, seguro notaron que metí mucho más mi cuchara y mi estilo. No pude evitar incluir al inicio la letra de "_Gato vengador en la oscuridad_"... me parece que así se llama en español, sino corrijan mi error! Tampoco pude evitar incluir "_Un gatito en el tejado_"... la canción de Chat Blanc ¿recuerdan? Y por supuesto, al final (en la escena LadyNoir que como bien deben saber fue mi favorita) mientras traducía recordé la canción "_Siempre te voy a querer_"... y la incluí... Les recomiendo el cover de CarolinaRoss xsi quieren escucharlo!

A nombre de la autora quiero agradecer a quienes han seguido esta historia que, me da una increíble nostalgia que llegue a su fin... Y díganme ¿qué les pareció la historia? ¿cual fue su parte favorita? En lo particular yo casi si derramó lagrimas al traducir esta capítulo

Por último, yo también quiero brindar una ovación a la autora (_**"Taurus Pixie")** _de esta historia que tanto me gusta y me dio el honor y el gusto de traducir y la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes!... Quisiera intentar convencerla de agregar un capítulo extra o algo así, o detalles como el poema que Chat no llegó a leerle a su lady, algo así como la historia un año después, o ahora un POV Ladybug o algo así... ¿quien me apoya?

Por último, gracias una vez más! y de nuevo los invitó a darle un vistazo a "Ese Fanfic Tan especial" que esperó actualizar esta semana! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
